Vamp up the amps
by my name is paper YAH
Summary: STOPPED. I've seriously lost interest - -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story idea and Kit. The things I do not own include the characters or the songs I will put in this story.**

CHAPTER 1: the new kids EPOV

EPOV:

Monday, the first day of my uncountable amount of school weeks. I sighed. It was foggy and overcast; if it wasn't, I wouldn't even be here. I trudged to English, or I hoped I looked like I was trudging. It's hard to be ungraceful when you are what I am. I sighed again as the entire school's thoughts began whispering in my head. They were all relatively the same, some people repeating others

_Did you see the new kids?_

_They are so aloof, man. That chick won't talk to me. Neither will the guys. They are nearly worse than the Cullens._

_Their clothes are so depressing. Where did they buy those things?_

_That guy is BUFF! Nearly as big as the other Cullen dude._

After a while, I stopped paying attention completely to the humans' thoughts and tried to find out if I could see into any of the new kids' thoughts. I searched through every mind that I could reach but only two sounded different from the rest of the populace's. I listened closely to each one.

_I hope Kagome was serious when she said that Raven could come over. Kagome's been acting strange since we got here and I was hoping she wasn't thirsty for some of my girlfriend. That's a great way to have my girlfriend hate me for the rest of her life; having Kagome bite her. _

I could practically see the grimace pulling at the boy's mouth that was carried with the thoughts he was unknowingly giving me. I wondered idly if he was so unsure because of his looks and I stopped thinking of it. It wasn't my business of seeing about people's relationships. That was Alice's. Instead, I focused on the other thought. It was also male.

_Grrr. What is with all these goddamn humans and looking at my sisters. If Kagome hadn't made me promise I wouldn't kill any one this time, I would make sure these people won't ever look at Kit-Kat again. Her and her guilt. _

I was confused with these thoughts that came to me. _'Kagome? Kit-Kat? Does this person have more than one name?'_ There was no picture of the person this guy was talking about so I couldn't tell what the Kagome person looked like- from neither of these two guys. My thoughts plagued me for most of the day.

At lunch the thoughts from earlier were becoming more animated, the people in the lunchroom excited. I was sitting with my family of four other 'teenagers' in our usual corner that was not populated by humans.

I listened to the thoughts, wondering what had the boys nearly breaking their necks looking around the room while many girls giggled and kept glancing towards the entrance to the cafeteria.

_The girls are HOTT! They are in the same league as Rosalie, the awesome babe._

_The muscle boy looked at me in 3rd period! He has the best mahogany eyes!_

_Did anyone see the dreamy longhaired guy? He is so tall compared to me!_

_Are those new guys with the girls like the Cullens? If they are, I'll just have to persuade the hottie in the sexy dress to come to me. _Images of some kid using his 'sex appeal' to get someone was tacked onto the end.

I crinkled my nose slightly at the last thought. I looked around and placed it with that Mike Newton kid. He was talking to his friends, but every once in awhile he would look up to the doorway eagerly before going back to his friends.

_Edward, what are you thinking of? - Alice_

_What's with you? You look like you ate food. - Emmett_

I turned to them and whispered quickly. "There are new students and Mike Newton decided he wanted one of them. He's giving me disturbing images." They snickered at me but said nothing. I stopped paying attention to the thoughts and listened absently as the voices faded to murmurs in my head.

Two minutes later there were many gasps in the lunchroom. I quickly looked towards the entrance and did a double take.

Four beautiful students in dark clothing cat walked into the lunchroom, well the girls did anyway. The boys just walked silently and somewhat lankily after them. The two girls were whispering to each other while their arms were linked and they were turned so I couldn't see their faces clearly. The boys behind them were mumbling something to each other and would occasionally glare in the directions of any boys. I scrutinized their outfits with a designer's eye (a habit I picked up from Alice) and was amazed at their style.

The girl on the right had a tight black mini dress with a crimson belt around the middle, so I guessed she was the one that had caught Mike's attention. There were heavy boots on her feet and black and red striped knee socks going up her slim legs. On her wrists were black bangles and red and black striped fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair was onyx colored, wavy and down to the middle of her shoulder blades while her bangs were raggedy and a dark shade of onyx-blue from what I could see.

The girl she was talking to was wearing baggy pants that were coated in thick chains around the front and back. Boots like her friend's were on her feet and once I could see a flash of green and black socks. She wore a fishnet shirt over a black tank top and was wearing elbow length green and black striped fingerless gloves. She only had a spiked bracelet on each of her wrists. She was carrying a medium sized gourd shaped case that looked like it would house a small guitar or violin. Her onyx hair was to her shoulders and semi-straight. Her hair was cropped in a straight line, not a single hair longer than the others. Her bangs though were cut at different lengths and dyed red, green or her natural hair color.

The big guy was wearing a tight muscle shirt that said 'Careful, I bite' with dripping red letters. His muscles were huge; I could let him have that much. They flexed every time he swung his arms to his steps. As he swung his arms, I saw a black bag that was a bit longer than his torso swing with his arm. He was carrying something but I couldn't tell what with his body blocking most of it, but it looked rectangular. He was wearing black jeans that were a bit muddy on the bottoms and the same clunky boots as the girls'. He had a single piercing on his eyebrow on his hard, but handsome face. A black skull hat covered his hair but I could see that there was a long line of hair going down the middle of his head while the rest was bald. I was guessing it was a really longhaired Mohawk that was under his hat. The line of hair went to the middle his shoulder blades where it swished lightly. Around his throat was a spiked collar that looked like it was a bulldog's before it was his. His mahogany eyes were glaring at the boys at the tables he was passing. Even with his boots I could barely hear his footsteps or the others' with their clunky shoes in the now quiet lunchroom.

Lastly I looked at the last member of their group. He was tall; he would probably only be an inch shorter than me. His outfit was simple; black buckle jacket with a long sleeved white silk shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. His hair was to his shoulders and was sort of wavy. The collar on his jacket was up and hid the boy's neck. His hands were in his pockets with the wrists of his shirt bunching up where his hands disappeared into his pockets. His brown eyes were flitting around the room, looking cautious.

All of the people had pale skin and were light on their feet. They couldn't be human with the way they were moving. But they couldn't be one of us, could they? The two guys have brown eyes. Since when have I ever seen a vampire with brown eyes? Contacts maybe? It would not be likely; the acid in our eyes would melt them in a few hours. I sighed slightly. I started to wonder what they were thinking.

I focused on the mental voices again and could hear the big guy's voice.

_How can either of these two ignore the looks they're getting? The little boys in here are practically begging with their eyes to rip their clothes off. Like hell I'd let any one of these pieces of crap near these two. Mom told me to watch out for them and I will. I just hope Alexander will cope for being 4 miles away from his precious Raven. I swear that guy needs to loosen up when it comes to her. He also needs to come to practice more often. He's shirking his responsibilities as bass guitarist and second lyricist…_

After the guy started thinking about dynamics and schedules, I stopped and focused on the other guy- Alexander's thoughts.

I could see as his eyes flickered exceptionally fast across the room before he would look towards the females in front of him before going back to inspecting the room. His mind was going through everything with a childlike curiosity and he was always questioning what it was that he was seeing. Every time he saw a boy looking at the girls in front of him, I could feel him getting a bit protective. His thoughts were similar to the other guy's thoughts from earlier. _'These humans do not get it. This is why I never went to school. Getting all these looks is irritating me. Why can't these humans understand that Kit-Kat are off limits! I agree with Rocco; if any of these slime balls try to do anything to them I will kill them…smirks. Rocco will get a laugh from the fact that the pacifist wants to beat the tar out of something... Huh. That guy is looking at us. What's his problem?'_

All of a sudden, I could see my face pop into his mind. I was staring at him and I hadn't even noticed! _Shit!_ I turned back to the rest of my family and wouldn't answer to their probing eyes. I just stared at my untouched food and started searching through the mental voices in my head. I searched through all the girl voices but all I could pick up were the usual girls. I could feel a slight voice that was like someone breathing but when I concentrated on it, it would not get louder, it would disappear all of a sudden.

I was getting really frustrated that I couldn't see into the Kit-Kat/Kagome and the other girl's mind. I was so used to everything and everyone being an open book to me but when it came to them I couldn't hear a thing! All of a sudden I was overwhelmed with the sense of calm that Jasper was giving to me. Although he was aiming for complete calmness, there was a tinge of worry in the emotion. I didn't want to tell any of them of my frustration so I turned to look at the cafeteria that was filled with humans and the confusing students. I watched the four students go to the lunch line and watched as each ordered something and as I watched the girl in the dress let go of her friend's arm to reach for the lunch, I suddenly could hear a new voice in my head. It was one of the girl's voices.

_'These days, you can never get any decent food. Hunting seems like a good idea considering this slime that they call food is burning my nose. But like nee-chan ('nee-chan?' _I thought_. 'who is that?') said, we have enemies here now. The treaty covers us for now but if we just give one spark of power they will be all over us. But powers become so handy while hunting in the mountains... Maybe tonight we can go. What should we wear though? Camping clothes so no one will care? Our normal attire like Rocco is so comfortable doing? If Alexander has the maps, we can figure out where to hunt safely. Also if she can stop any plans from forming in the shits' heads, sister will let us hunt. I wonder what her --'_

All of a sudden, the thoughts were gone. I focused on the girls again and saw that the two girls' arms were linked again while they both carried lunches. They turned towards us and I froze while kids in the lunchroom that hadn't seen the kids clearly took large gasps of air. They were beautiful, even more beautiful than Rosalie (although, these were dakrer versions, if you know what I mean.). The girl in the dress had blood red lips that were full, a perfect nose, big smoky gray eyes, a pierced lip and eyebrow, and ears that were pierced several times with black pearls. The girl in the pants (her sister apparently) had the same blood red lips, perfect nose, and pierced areas, but her eyes were a rich green, probably similar to mine when I was still alive. They both had model bodies. The girl in the pants had a more angular cat-like face while the other had a more defined heart shaped face. Although they were similar- twins probably- I definitely was more attracted by the dress girl. Although I was looking at them, they were not looking at my family or me. They were looking for an empty table.

They strutted through the tables, barely glancing at the crowded tables as they searched for an empty or a barely populated table. As their eyes roamed over the room, I saw the big guy - Rocco- lean forward and whisper something in the girls' ears. They nodded and steered from the middle of the room to near our table. I could feel the others freeze as the foursome came near our table. I could hear my family's thoughts on their ideas of what they were doing coming near us while I just waited to see what happened next. I could hear Rosalie thinking disdainfully about the students, Jasper panicking to himself about their strange emotions, Emmett's excitement of meeting new people, and Alice's Italian anthem... Wait. Alice thinking of the Italian anthem? I glanced at Alice from the corner of my eye and saw her smiling impishly. I narrowed my eyes at her and without looking at me, she shrugged. I knew she was hiding something but I couldn't tell with her singing the anthem in her head. I turned away from her and watched the students.

They had neared us and when I thought they were heading for our table, they turned quickly away from us and settled in the table a few feet from ours. As soon as they sat down, the room burst into chatter.

_Why are they sitting near the Cullens? Don't they know the Cullens never notice anyone? As if they have something I don't._

_Man! They are near the Cullens. This is gonna get hard. How the hell will I get the girl away from the Cullen Zone without getting their attention?_

_Are they sitting there because they don't want to sit near us? Those wannabes probably want to be accepted by the Cullens' group. Well I highly doubt they will if _I _wasn't accepted._

_Damn! I knew they were together! If they weren't, they would have separated._

_They probably had wanted to sit with THEM but had lost their courage before they could and decided to sit near them instead._

The negative and depressed conversations and thoughts in the room were giving me a headache but I stayed. I stared at my food, occasionally grabbing a piece of something, pretending to eat it, then chucking it really fast into the trash bin that was near the table with the group. I swear that every time I did it, the girls would look in our direction but I wasn't sure since I couldn't _read their minds! _I decided to leave so I picked up my tray and dumped it. I went back to the others to tell them my plan. '_The group has been quiet for awhile now'_, I thought. I was curious as to why they just sat there so I stayed bit longer than I wanted to, just to see what they would do.

After five minutes of silence from the group, I heard an overdramatic sigh from their direction that was very loud, loud enough for nearly everyone in the room to hear it. A lot of chairs turned and I saw that everyone was gawking at the people next to us. I glanced over and saw the gray-eyed girl get up gracefully and sit on the tabletop, unzipping the case I saw with Rocco a few minutes ago. She slid the case off of a rectangular shaped board and I was surprised to see an electric keyboard. The other girl got up and stood next to her sister, unzipping her own case. Chains clanged together as the girl moved to get the violin out of the case. The violin was a sleek black instrument with a green staining. The girl pulled out a dark green bow and pushed the case to the boys, who took it and the other case. Chains (the name I gave to the girl with the chains) started tuning the violin, tweaking the knobs to and fro.

The other girl just sat, waiting. After finishing tuning, Chains nodded to her sister and the girl turned on the keyboard, turning the volume up loud. Then keyboard girl started playing a haunting melody, a slow one that had undertones in it. It was beautiful and I wondered how she had come across it. She opened her mouth to speak and I swear I saw pointed teeth. A smooth voice -like water- came from her mouth and many people froze to hear it.

"My name is Kagome Sterling. This" Kagome gestured to the girl next to her with her head ('_Ah, so this is Kagome' _I thought.) "is my sister Kit Sterling. Our -family- calls us Kit-Kat. (_'Man!' _I thought. '_how could I not see that! Nobody would name one kid Kit-Kat. It's like a group name_!') My brothers; Alexander and Rocco Sterling. Here is a song we have from our band, Crucifixion. Ready Kit?" Kit nodded. The melody was still playing but Kagome paid no attention to her fingers. She seemed to know what to do. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she opened her mouth again, letting out a haunting but beautiful singing voice.

_"Playground school bell rings_

_Again_

_Rain clouds come to play_

_Again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing_

_Hello I am your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_(piano solo, no vocals)_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake_

_From this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

For the first two verses of the song, Kit had remained motionless. Now, two seconds after the second verse, she picked up her bow and started playing a haunting melody accompaniment to the piano one. She played her violin for the long break between the verses 2 and 3 and softly into the third...

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday"_

After the end of the song, there was silence before the room erupted into applause. I cracked a smile. The vocals were fantastic and so was the playing. I clapped along with the rest of the room, following the Sterlings with my eyes as they bowed to their audience and put away their instruments. As soon as the two -Kit-Kat- finished putting their instruments away, I left the lunchroom. I didn't want to be rude to them and leave if they played another song but now that I knew that they were done, I left. Leaving the Sterlings to the mercy of the forks student body.

FIN FOR NOW!!

Song: Hello by Evanescence. THEY RULE!

PS~~~~ IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED SOME HELP HERE!


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT STORY PLOT** enjoy an amateur's work

Chapter 2: nice car

READ BEFORE THIS CHAPTER! IT'S IMPORTANT/CRUCIAL!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that vampire Kisses have vampires that sleep in coffins and other stereotypical characteristics of vampires. Well, in this story by ME, this time, these vampires will be sort of like the Cullens'. Although they age very slowly (12 human years = I vampire month) they will have cold skin, have nearly indestructible skin (they'll be more human-ish), have perfect bodies, perfect voices, and some will have powers that are different from Ed's, Alice's, and Jazz's. Kit has power over elements but earth is her strongest; Kagome will block people's thoughts, actions, and powers (vampire ones) from being in action. Sort of like a mental yet physical stopping power. Also, the Sterlings will not have gold or red eyes depending on their diet... Also, Alexander DID NOT lie to Raven about being homeschooled. He was homeschooled by Jaken (who Raven thinks is named Jameson) while the others went to school. The others went to school in the town next to where Alxander is living as a measure of protection. If there are any more questions, PM me or put it in your review and I will put the answers along with your name in the (hopefully) next chapter. Now you can continue reading. **

AGES:

CULLENS: same ages in the book  
KAGOME: 16 11months older by 1 minute  
KIT: 16 11months  
ROCCO: 18 3months (posing as junior though)  
ALEXANDER: 17 1month

(the Sterlings will always age on their birthday every twelve years, which is in the winter. not sure which day though yet, but it's in December. AND they are IN their eleventh month (first with alex and third with Rocco). This winter, they will turn to the next year except for Alex and Rocco, again; K&K: 17, Alex: 17 2 months: Rocco: 18 4 months)

SO FAR, THE STORY IS TAKING PLACE IN _**SEPTEMBER**_

**P.S.: I want to thank **_**Shadow Kurayami Vixen**_** for giving me the idea of skanky Bella who will be making a brief appearance in this chapter. She won't talk, just be seen by one of the girls. Later, she will **_**probably**_** in the chapters more. Like in chapter five maybe. **

KAPOV:

I made sure to keep our arms linked at all times. If I couldn't, I made sure to keep a shield around Kit. Sometimes I slipped though. For example, the tray. I let go of her for the tray and I knew she was unprotected, which caused me to grab her tray too and then linking our arms again. It cost me less energy to keep our arms linked than protecting her by mentally concentrating. It was more than 'for just in case'; I could feel the power of specials and I didn't know if they were a threat. I was glad every class I had, Kit had too. It would have been dangerous. 'Why did I decide that we move here again?' I thought as I zipped my case. 'Oh, yeah. We needed to.' I sighed before looking around discreetly.

I saw the boy leave his family after a few mumbles to them, probably good-byes. His walk was graceful, manly but graceful. His bronze colored hair swished as he walked. He looked like god reincarnated into a teen vampire. I wasn't the only one watching. Human girls were unabashedly staring at him as he walked past. One was literally drooling while staring at his butt. She had brown hair that was limp and big doe eyes that looked innocent, but she was not innocent. I could see that.

She was wearing conservative colors; blue and brown. Her clothes, however were not. She was wearing a brown skirt that was shorter than my dress (_how could she wear that? This is as high as I'd want my skirt._), and her shirt was a short tube top with a blue fishnet shirt over it. Overall, the outfit (if you could call it that) was very sluttish and didn't leave anything to the imagination. The girls started talking about him, saying their shallow descriptions of him, probably thinking that they could describe him better than the others. But I could describe him better than they could. His smell was sweet, much sweeter than the humans and the other vampires in his coven. Slight indentions on his skin from something of his human time, like disease marks. His skin was the color of the purest marble. I wondered why he left before I remembered not to show my apparent interest in him. I focused on other thoughts.

I don't know what had possessed me to sing that song. It was one of my favorites but I usually had a reason for playing any of our songs. This song's reason was Rin's lullaby. As I finished packing my keyboard, I saw a shadow fall over me. I nearly hissed at the intruder but I sniffed the air first, taking in a whiff of a perspiring human- not a LP. Then I realized that the La Push didn't come here. I sighed inaudibly and put on a fake smile before looking up at the boy that was standing over me.

He was a funny light yellow color and looked like a jock. Those stupid, think-they're-so-cool kids with their damn attitude. I forced myself not to glare and keep the pleasant smile on my face. I glanced around and saw other boys staring at Kit and me while girls flocked Rocco and Alexander. Everyone was quiet, just staring.

After a few irritating minutes, I cleared my throat loudly, breaking the people from their trances. The yellow boy in front of me held out his hand, which looked disgusting with its smelly sweat all over it. He opened his mouth and started spewing nonsense while showering us with compliments and spit. I smiled and nodded like I was listening while I inched my hand toward Kit's. When we touched, we went to our mental room where we started chatting to each other about the things we saw.

She was telling me how she had noticed the coven of five staring at us. (Kit/_Kagome_)

Did you see how three of them had spiked auras? 

_Yeah, I could feel them all the time as we went through this goddamn school day. It was the pixie, emo-look alike, and the bronze haired boy right?_

Yeah. So what do you think? Do you think they have powers like ours or different ones? Will they be threats?

_Well...the pixie looked harmless and carefree but sort of in a trance like mode occasionally. I'm guessing...psychic._

Me too. But she isn't that short. We are only a few inches taller than her. So would we count as harmless pixies with our not-cool uber-cool powers?

_Hmm, point taken...The emo looked depressed and normal when the other students were so I'm thinking he's sensitive to emotions. That could influence decisions, Sort of threatening if you think of it._

An emotion controller or medium?

_Maybe_.

But what of the bronze haired boy?

_Not sure really. He kept glaring at us I think when we had our arms linked but I saw that he seemed to be pretty amazed when we let go._

What does arm linking do again?

_It blocks abilities of others. As you know of my power to stop things from forming or getting near me, the linking blocks us from the same things but you are now protected too._

Why do you never do it for Rocco or Alex?

_They have nothing special about them. _

OOH! Wait till they hear THAT!

_Ugh. You know what I mean. No special abilities, that sort of thing._

Damn, I was really hoping to get you in trouble.

_Maybe next time if you don't hesitate to tell them._

Hopefully...So anyway... the bronze boy. What do you think? 

_I have no idea. You think we should spy on them?_

Hmm. yeah, maybe. It depends really. Uh-oh I think Sweaty over here is gonna ask you something, pay attention.

We let go and I managed to hear the question that Kit was telling me about.

"Hey, uh, I'm, uh, Mike. So, uh, I know, you're, uh, new here and all so I, uh, wanted-" UGH! An 'uh'er. My god! I hate this guy already and he spoke only 14 words and 5 'uh's! (Hey, a girl can count) He probably is going to go on my very long list of admirers. Wonderful. NOT! "You need a guide around here?" I stayed silent, waiting for more 'uh'ing from this guy but then Kit nudged me and whispered so quietly that the humans wouldn't hear it.

"Kagome! Answer the question! But say NO!"

I looked up at the kid- Mike- and said softly, loud enough for the humans to hear, "Sorry Mike, really I am, but I don't want you to waste your time. I don't want to drag you around since I already know where to go and all. My siblings and I had already taken a tour of this school over the weekend. Sorry. Now I must go put this stuff in my...car. See ya!" I jumped out of my seat, took my keyboard and rushed from the lunchroom. I could hear my peers give murmurs to each other while I could hear my siblings' snicker and the dumbass kid who asked me say "Was that a yes?" IN HIS DREAMS! He was not my type... although I didn't have a type really.

I sped up from the human pace once I rounded the corner and flew to the parking lot, searching for my car while circling around the lot so I wouldn't crash into one. I spotted it, near a shiny Volvo. I stopped running a few yards away from the spaces, confused. I didn't remember parking near the Volvo though. I walked cautiously towards it. My sleek black Peugeot 908 RC car with dark gray flames (courtesy of Rocco Car Detailing. brothers. UGH) was parked only four inches away from it and the distance was perfect at every end. Either someone used a ruler and carefully drove to where they wanted it or someone was very skilled in driving. I sniffed the area but I couldn't tell who or what owned the car since today was very windy. I peeked into the back windows and saw a nearly spotless car. There was a backpack in there; one that looked like it was for decoration instead of for books. I saw movement in the front seat so I went to the front of the car to get a better look while blocking my scent. WELL! It was bronze boy!

He wasn't paying attention, just staring at his steering wheel. I grinned to myself, shifted my case to my shoulder, and tapped on his window. He jumped. I giggled at his shocked expression and smiled as he rolled down his window, the sounds of Debussy coming to me. I hummed along a bit before I whistled in appreciation of his car.

"Nice car." I commented casually. He nodded and smiled a crooked grin.

"Yours too." he said in a velvet voice. Now I can see why some girls tried for his attention and swooned at his voice. I just stood there, letting my mind swoon before I paid attention to the song again. I hummed and sometimes trilled the notes while I gazed at the cloudy sky. After the song ended, he asked me "You know Debussy?" His expression was one of someone who had this conversation before.

"Yes, occasionally I listen to him along with others...Is there a problem?" I demanded. I hated people who judged people by looks. If he was one of them...I had no idea what I'd do but it would be painful.

He seemed shocked by my question. "Oh! No of course not. I like him too although most of the students here think I like only rock. Why not let them believe what they want?"

I nodded. "Good reasoning. If you had a problem I would have had to...do something." I couldn't think of anything that sounded realistic but could happen if you were me and mad. He smirked, somewhat cockily, somewhat amused.

"As if _you_ could hurt me _little girl_." I could tell he was purposefully saying that, scrutinizing my reaction. I smirked and faster than a human could blink, I was at his side in the car and grinning at him. I stared at him, scrutinizing his nearly perfect granite face a bit before focusing on his eyes. They were on the verge of black but there was still gold in there. I remembered what uncle had said about other vampires.

"Whatever you say, vegetarian. Don't forget to hunt. You need it." I grinned wickedly at his reaction and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek before appearing in my car's driver's seat. My keyboard was behind the seat. I laughed before waving and screeching out of the lot, already taking out my cell.

It rang a few times before Rocco's slightly worried voice came on.

"_Kagome where are you headed? I just heard you screeching from the lot and so did the humans. If I wasn't so concerned for your safety I would give you an 8.9 for that."_ I laughed at him.

"Don't worry, just going to the store to get some 'food'. If people start asking tell them that. I'll be back in a few minutes. I know what to do and what not to do. I made the rules and I am no hypocrite. So hold onto your nearly undead ass and I'll see you soon. Sticking together is now our family motto. Love you, bye." Before he could respond, I snapped my phone shut and raced around the entire town, counting to five minutes before turning back to the school. I made sure to screech my tires and I jumped out of my car, which I had, unintentionally, parked next to bronze boy's car. He wasn't in there so I zipped into the school and made it to the entrance of the cafeteria in one second flat.

I whistled a bit as I walked, and just to aggravate my brothers, I swung my hips and purposefully made my dress ride higher on my thighs. I could hear some human boys making groaning sounds as I walked past them. It sort of made me uncomfortable when I could smell their arousal but I ignored it. After I passed all tables that had boys, I skipped to my glaring brothers and gave each of them a peck on the cheek and forehead. I sat next to Kit and touched my arm to hers. My brothers glared at me, practically yelling at me with their eyes as I tried giving them an innocent look but failing when my smile won out. I sighed at them.

"You know you two are the only boys for me, right?" They finally smiled at me and nodded, smug. Alexander blushed slightly but smiled. He was so _cute _when he did that! I giggled at him before I glared at Rocco. "And what do you mean I get an 8.9? That was so loud it should have been at least a 9.4! Come on! You know what cold weather does to Coal's tires! My shocks and air pressure have gone from fantastic to crappy!" I was nearly yelling. I huffed at him before looking at the people around us. People were gawking at us. I fixed that with a simple glare.

Rocco smirked at me. "If you had listened to me and let me put on those special tires, it wouldn't have been a problem, right nee-chan?" He taunted me with the sister honorific of Japan. Only Kit, Rin, and I used it.

I stood up, my hands planted on the table. "Well, kon'aro-nii (you bastard-brother), of mine, I hate going slow and if you make me go slow because of those ugly tires, I. will. Castrate. You. Got it?" I said through clenched teeth, occasionally going into Japanese I was so mad (Japanese is underlined). Rocco looked at me strangely for a moment. Kit just snickered. I just stared at Rocco, one hip pushed out as I loomed over his sitting form. Kit nudged me in the ribs.

"What Kit?" I snapped, annoyed.

"Kagome," She drawled in a faux Southern accent "Rocco doesn't know Japanese like us, so he has no idea what you called him. But keep him in the dark until Rin comes." I nodded, smirking at Rocco. I sat back down and swung my feet, waiting for the bell to ring. Lucky for me, the bell rang after a minute and I speed-walked to my next class with Kit's arm in my hand… Biology was next. Wonderful.

KITPOV

Kagome being flighty today in this place of all places is aggravating me. She told us to stick together like glue so there are no threats. Then there she goes, pulling the Screeching trick. Although it was pretty good but not the best...

The coven of five has been watching us since we got here. They seem to be scrutinizing us for threats. I snorted to myself. There was no chance I was going to go looking for a fight when this was the only town that was available to us right now. Stupid human memories and global warming. Most places this time of year have been getting too much sunshine and others have humans that remember us.

I sighed as I was dragged to some class by Kagome. She began talking to a balding guy and showing him the slip the woman at the desk in the office -Mrs. Cope, I think- gave us. I glanced around and saw a boring classroom. Blank walls, big windows showing a beautiful (note sarcasm) overcast day, a sign that said 'Junior Biology' (oh yeah! note sarcasm again) and no empty desks together. Kagome won't like that... I sighed again. I hope she won't go ballistic on the guy when he tells her we won't sit next to each other. She was too overprotective of the 'possible threats' I could be sent if my emotions 'get out of hand'. So what if I have some anger management issues. I'll be safe...right? I pondered this for a while, perfectly content with my thoughts until my hand felt like it was being squished by something hard. I looked at Kagome, in pain from whatever was squeezing, and saw she looked royally pissed. She didn't look like steam was coming from her ears- oh no- it was the _blank look_. This was way scarier than anything else (and trust me, I've seen scary). Her face was completely blank and she looked calm, but the pressure on my arm told me otherwise. I could tell the guy had told her we weren't sitting together.

I whimpered, so low that humans couldn't hear me. Kagome's eyes flickered to me in concern that was shadowed by the anger she was feeling but as soon as she saw the problem, her face melted into a tender look and she stopped squeezing my hand. She looked at me with a sheepish apologetic smile and I patted her arm. She turned back to the man and started talking.

"Please Mr. Banner. Can you please switch some seats so my sister and I can sit together? It may seem trivial but it is important to us. It helps us learn and isn't it your _job_ to make learning fun for us?" Ooh, she was pulling the job card. It worked before but I don't think this guy is gonna budge.

"I am sorry Ms. Sterling and Ms. Sterling but it would cause complaints with the other students. We already had to move a few others and add a few desks." He mumbled under his breath, so we wouldn't hear if we were human. "But one of you can sit behind the other so you two can still help each other." The guy had a point. Kagome could tell when an argument was lost and she knew the guy was right also. She sighed and nodded, clearly not happy. Mr. Banner then directed us to the back and Kagome sat down in the way back so she could see me at all times. When she let go, I suddenly felt like I had left a warm and comfortable room and went outside in the cold. I felt vulnerable and it made me freeze in slight fear of being attacked. Kagome was watching my frozen body in concern before I finally moved. I told her at lunch that I could be fine without a shield for awhile at lunch today, but now I wasn't so sure, but my pride would not let admit I was wrong.

I shook my head at her protectiveness (she's worse than Rocco and Alexander, I swear to the imaginary God in the sky!) and sat right in front of her. The desk next to me was taken by a mousy looking girl who kept glancing at me in worry while she gripped the book she held tightly. I held my breath for the heck of it before I remembered I had to 'breathe'. I stared at the wall and traced the cracks with my eyes. I thought of nothing, knowing that until I felt Kagome's shield wrap around me again, I was capable of being in danger. I waited anxiously for the shield to creep up slowly as she concentrated. As soon as the shield was around me, I felt warm. A fuzzy warm that was like what I had gotten from being with Mom when we were small. It made me feel protected and loved.

I involuntarily sighed and relaxed into my seat. I glanced behind me to see that Kagome was staring at her desk, a frown marring her face as she concentrated. I stared at her, knowing she could feel my gaze on her as I waited for her to look up. When she did, I could tell there was something bothering her so I made a silly face at her, hoping she would laugh. She did and her wind-chime laugh floated lightly through the room. I turned around completely in my seat so I was only a few inches from her tabletop and folded my arms, resting my head on them as I stared at her curiously. She knew my silent question but she was still concentrating on whatever she was doing. She eventually gave up and I felt the shield fluctuate around me as she did. She leaned forward on her elbows and gazed at me. We stared at each other for a while and as soon as I was about to ask her, the desk next to her was occupied and I straightened up. It was the boy from earlier that had called himself Mike. I supposed he was supposed to help us with this class but he was staring at Kagome with an open mouth. He looked like dog- a lost puppy that begged for attention. She glanced at him in distaste before looking at me again.

"I'll tell you later," She mumbled to me at vampire speed. I nodded and gave a curt nod to the boy next to her (who only had eyes for her, apparently) before I turned back around and started listening to the teacher talk. I could feel her stress and to make her a bit mad, I made a slight wind blow around us, fluttering papers and hair. Some kids gasped at the oddity of it and I heard Kagome hiss at me. I smirked. This would be a fun class.

_Please review and I don't mind flames. Just know this; if you flame me, I'll get Edward to kill you. (JK… or am I?) once again, please review_


	3. emotional

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, VAMPIRE KISSES, OR INUYASHA CHARACTERS. thank you for understanding my problem.**

**BTW!!! The ages have chaned to 1 human year= 1 vampire month**

Chapter 3: emotional

EPOV

Shocked by the girl's comment was an understatement. How the _hell_ had she known I was a vegetarian vampire? How did she even know I was a vampire in the first place? I didn't returned to my family in the lunch room, opting to instead cut school. I drove home and stayed in my room the rest of the day, not caring when my siblings and parents came home.

The next day, after nothing new happening with the students at lunch and no curious activity, I made it to Biology within a minute of the bell. Glancing around, I saw that I was close to being the last one through the door and that I now had a new partner. She was talking to the girl in front of her in hurried whispers. Every once in a while the other girl would nod or speak back. They were wearing darker-than-the-other-students' clothes... I had the two new vampires near me.

They were wearing similar outfits to yesterday's; Kagome was wearing a short red dress that had a black belt around her waist with the same colored socks and gloves from yesterday and her clunky boots. She had a delicate silver pendent that was some sort of sign from some language. Kit had gone for Capri's that were black and baggy. Chains were on the pants and swung limply at her side. A tee-shirt that had a twisting blooming vine design going around the entire thing covered her torso. She too had a silver pendent around her neck that was similar to Kagome's but the sign was different.

A beautiful laugh made its way to me and I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Boys were staring behind them at the two girls but they didn't seem to see the stares. I approached the table where I was supposed to sit and sat down next to Kagome. I briefly wondered what that meant since it didn't sound American. I glanced at her and saw that she was looking at me suspiciously. '_Is there something wrong?_' I asked myself. She soon looked away. Kit seemed to think I was suspicious too before she turned around. There was way too much suspicion in these two. What made them so jumpy? I held my breath the entire class, knowing they wouldn't find it odd since they sometimes did the same thing.

I looked at the teacher while I skimmed through the buzzing voices in my head. All the students in the class were radiating jealousy. Girls hated the fact that these two were right near me when through the years they have always tried to get next to me while the guys in the class hated _me_ because they, the girls, actually made _contact_ with me when Kit and Kagome never paid any attention to them. I smiled a tiny bit at the petty _children _around me. They were so spiteful that they didn't talk to the 'fresh meat', so to speak. Once again, I couldn't hear the twins' thoughts. All I could hear was slight 'breathing' and nothing. I wondered who the one I couldn't hear at all was. I looked to the right of me where Kagome sat, idly twirling her fingers in her hair. She seemed to be concentrating on something hard if the tell-tale furrowed brow and frown were anything to go by.

I stared at her from the corner of my eye the entire class, not paying attention at all to the lessons. Every once in a while, I would feel a breeze that seemed to circulate around our area and Kagome's frown would become more pronounced as she stared at the girl in front of her. Even through the frown, she was beautiful. Her grey eyes were determined and would darken a hint every time the wind blew past us. Her lips sometimes pouted as she continued frowning, pushing the lip ring out a bit and making it catch the fluorescent light. I continued watching every little thing that she did; the way she would cross and uncross her legs every five minutes and fiddle with her gloves and belt. She barely blinked, and although a human would never be able to only blink three times in a minute, this girl and her sister weren't human. When I wasn't watching Kagome, I was watching Kit do the same things except she fiddled with her chains instead of a belt. Five minutes before the bell would ring; Mr. Banner stopped talking and let us get ready to leave. As I busied myself, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I ignored it but the tapping continued. I finally gave up and faced the offender.

Kit-Kat were already gone and in their place was a few boys that I recognized as Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Adam (**not a real Twilight character, I think**). They gave me what they thought were menacing glares when in truth they looked like something was wrong with their eyes. Their thoughts were livid but childish. They were upset that I got all the attention. See... childish. They should know by now that I always got attention. Not meaning to sound cocky, but the female population was attracted to us Cullen boys but mostly me because Jasper and Emmett (the lucky idiots) were already taken.

I sighed and waited for the onslaught of 'talk-down' that the boys were going to give me.

"Look Cullen, you may have every female begging for you but you won't get these girls. We won't let you catch them when they haven't gotten to see the other fish in the sea." The boys behind Tyler nodded in agreement. But all I cared to think about was how horrible that idiom was. And I have _heard/saw the creation _of horrible idioms in my time. And besides, was it really my fault I was damned to a never ending life that gave me inhuman beauty? The answer to that is no, it's not. I stared blankly at them, not bothering to listen to their complaints and empty threats that they were thinking I was going to listen to. Five minutes later when the bell rang, I gathered my books.

"It's not my fault they don't find you appealing. Stop acting like wannabe's and then _maybe _they'll notice you." I pronounced each word slowly and carefully, trying to make my point across while talking to slow children. They glared at me, thinking I was a smart-ass that was 'too damn cocky for his own good'. I left them to go to my last class, not caring to hear more of their trash talk. They talked the talk but didn't walk the walk. They said they would get the girls, but if they could was the question. I'll ask Alice...

_Don't bother. These idiots won't be given the time of day. Someone else in our school will catch Kagome's and some vampire will get Kit. -Alice_

Ah, good little Alice. This gift of hers sometimes was truly a gift.

_Why thank you for that compliment. But to answer your next question, I will _not_ tell you who gets Kagome. Don't get too jealous. -Alice_

And sometimes it was not. And what does she mean 'Don't get too jealous?' Why would I get jealous? I don't even know these girls. I left for my last class, walking slowly. Girls were staring at me and their thoughts were inappropriate. Thinking of my ass and wondering how good a kisser I was. The only relationship I had was with… a human girl. And even worse, the girls that slept around were wondering how good in bed I was. Including my ex by the looks I got from her when she passed. I flinched at their fantasies of me. God, this was disturbing. These thoughts usually occurred but now the girls were desperately trying to think of ways to seduce me. I wondered what brought these schemes up before my question was answered by Lauren, my ex's new BFF (apparently).

_-If I manage to get him to kiss me, those new girls won't go near him. He always stares at me; it's so obvious he's interested. Maybe we'll then have fun-time... I'll never let him go when he's mine at last._

Her thoughts continued to be smut (the word I use to replace the word that begins with S and ends in E-X) filled as her thoughts became possessive of me... all because she felt a threat from Kit-Kat. I groaned. My God! All because of the new students, my problems were getting worse. I then felt guilty for blaming them when they didn't even realize what was happening.

Amazingly enough, I was the first person to the classroom and didn't bother listening to anybody's gossip when the class began to fill. I was daydreaming...

_I was riding in my Volvo through the country, no humans to see me as the sun shone on my sparkling body. Trees were blooming with leaves that smelled sweet but earthy. The day was nearing sunset, with the golden rays spreading further across the land. My gaze was not on the beautiful view but instead on the raven haired beauty next to me. Her lip ring was red today and so were her multiple earrings. Her hair was floating in the breeze, freesias wafting towards me. A small, bare, delicate hand rested in mine on the console. She was looking at the view but as soon as she saw me looking, she gave me a shy smile._

_"What is it, Edward?" Her voice was like honey, sounding the same as how she sung at their concerts. I brushed her knuckles with my lips, smiling sweetly at her._

_"Nothing, Kagome, nothing at all. You are just so beautiful to look at." And she blushed slightly, all that she could muster from the slight amount of blood in her veins._

I jerked from my thoughts. Did I just imagine Kagome and _I_ on a drive through the countryside?! I barely knew her and all of a sudden I was dreaming of us together. The freesia smell... Was it her? I didn't know _what_ she smelled like! How did I know what she smelled like! I was starting to grip my desk; I could hear the slight crack. I immediately released, cursing myself. The rest of class, I was tense, barely breathing. People around me were thinking I was possessed while others were thinking something wrong with me. They had no idea. I had practically imagined a date with a girl that I knew nearly nothing about, which was against everything I was raised to do. I felt like a stalker. As the bell rang, I left, heading towards my Volvo.

I leaned against it, careful not to dent it as I searched for my siblings. A bobbing black head came into my view followed by a blonde, another blonde, and a burly brown head. Right on time, too. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett walked to me, their peers thinking they were dancing. They haven't _seen_ them dance...yet. Alice's short head stopped next to me and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I thought of the peck Kagome gave me yesterday. It was so soft, I barely felt it. I heard a soft cough and I looked back at Alice. She was gazing at me knowingly and she was still singing that damn song! I rolled my eyes at her and got into the driver's seat. I looked out the windshield and saw the Sterlings coming from the economics room laughing and tripping over each other.

The girls were covered in some flour and they jumped onto the boys, Kit on Rocco and Kagome on Alexander. The boys automatically grabbed their legs and the girls gripped around their necks. They were spun around and I could hear their squeals of happiness. The boys' thoughts were content and filled with love. Eventually they stopped spinning and the boys began carrying the girls to their car that was a few away from ours'. The black car with the grey flames was glistening with some rain drops. All of them were now covered in flour thanks to the girls and they were still laughing. Kagome swung her head around, shaking her hair of ingredients. Something silver flung away from her but she didn't see. Kagome got into the driver's seat, Kit into the passenger's seat, and the boys went into the back. I got back out from my car and walked towards where I saw the silver thing fly.

It was in a puddle and was still floating. I picked it up and held it. It was the pendent that Kagome had around her neck. It was cold. A car engine made me look up and I saw the Sterlings drive away, breaking the same speed laws we did everyday.

Walking back to the car, I saw everyone looking at me strangely. I shrugged at them and got into my seat. The ride was silent the entire way home.

Going into my room, doing my homework, and listening to my music was what I did for the day. Nothing was on my mind when I heard Alice at my door. She was now singing the Alphabet and it was really annoying.

'_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me... ABCDEFGH...'_ I let her in and she bounced onto my couch. She swung her feet, looking like a little girl who was waiting. I crossed my arms and waited. She sighed and stopped with the alphabet. She smiled at me, still quiet. She was usually bouncing up and down and chattering non-stop so something was up. I sat next to her. Grinning, she launched into a very detailed description of her day; all the way up to when she walked to the car.

"-And I saw you looking at them the entire time. They are beautiful aren't they? They're nearly just like us! Kagome seems nice enough and so does Kit although she didn't talk to me much when I was talking to them earlier but-"

"You talked to them?!" I was shocked that they had talked to Alice of all people. She probably had talked _at_ them until they broke down. Poor them. But when had they talked to her? What period?

"I had them in fourth period Trig. Kagome and Kit were next to each other as usual and they were mumbling about visitors but I couldn't see who it was so I decided to talk to them. They are actually pretty cool. Kit loves to paint murals of places they have been and past family members and so does Alexander but he paints pictures of sentimental places to their family along with past family. Rocco only likes to dig into dirt and study animals." Alice scrunched up her nose. I knew she hated anything with dirt involved (except hunting). "They are all pretty good talents, so says Kagome. But Kagome is _awesome _at making electronics. She created their own security system and sold the designs to some company and they have loads of money. I mean did you see their car! It was a _Peugeot 908 RC_ from _France_. They aren't even out yet. **(AN: it is a design for a car. not sure if it's a true car yet)**. Anyway, Kagome was talking about trying to make a music holder that was the size of a quarter but could hold unlimited music, and _record music_. She was working on the chip when they moved here. I told her to make us 7 for us, I knew you would _love_ to have one. She's having problems though. Something about not being able to record a good piece for a testing. She is so picky on what she records..." Her ramblings continued but all I could think was _Wow._ These Sterlings were really something. And a girl liking electronics? No teen I have ever heard of likes to build electronics, especially girls... But I shouldn't stereotype since Rosalie of all people likes cars.

I sat through Alice's talk as I pondered the strange vampires. They were different from us but also the same. I wondered if they were vegetarians. They seemed innocent enough but looks can be deceiving. I was intrigued. I was probably sitting glassy eyed which was probably why Alice did what she did next.

"KAGOME WAS WEARING A THONG!" she bellowed into my ear. I jumped and fell off the couch. I sat there stunned, staring at my ceiling, imagining it. _Crap._ Thanks Alice, a _lot_. She started laughing at my expression which probably did look funny but I was not laughing. My door was thrust open and Emmett jumped in. He was breathing slightly heavily from panic and his eyes shifted everywhere.

"Where's the fire Alice? I bet the neighbor's five miles away could hear that. And why are you guys talking about a girl named Kagome?" His mind was going a mile a minute, going over the possible reasons that were far-fetched in my mind. Since when would I deliberately lift up a girl's skirt? Or get 'some action' from a girl I barely knew? And in a closet of all places?

"Emmett, your thoughts are wrong." I growled. His face fell and he sighed.

He left the room muttering. "I thought that..., he's gonna die a virgin, I swear it."

"Nice to know my family cares and is sympathetic." I said sarcastically. Alice giggled again. I glared at her and she got the message. She bounced from the room but stopped at the doorway.

"I hoped you like that vision. But she smells like roses too." And she was gone. I could've just called to her and she would have come back, but I didn't. Once again, she left me stunned. After getting over my shock, I just laid on my couch, imagining music flowing around my room. I eventually turned on my CD player and listened to piano masterpieces. My mind was circulating with completely my own thoughts for once and they wouldn't go away. I remembered the necklace that I had found and took it out of my pocket. I rubbed it and traced the design with my finger. The chain was soft but sturdy as I found out when I tugged a bit and it was fine. It felt warm against my skin but to a mere human it would have been cold. I sighed and continued inspecting it.

When a human's dinner time came around, I left to go hunt. Sprinting to the mountains a few hundred miles away was exhilarating. The wind blew past me and the trees gave off the earthy smell of Autumn. Colors in perfect clarity zoomed by me as I raced to a perfect hunting spot. Losing myself to the predator within felt good. No thoughts, just hunting. Two bucks and a mountain lion later, I was satisfied and I came back to our home. The lights were on and the stream nearby was gurgling peacefully. The sky was pitch black, no stars whatsoever.

No one was in the living room or downstairs at all and I didn't want to know what they were doing, just in case. Back in my room, I did what I did before I left to hunt. I spent the night in the same position, thinking. I have so many more problems now; girls, accusations of being perverted (Emmett), the new coven of vampires, and the possible threats they pose.

It's hard to imagine it's only been two days.

_thanks for reading. please review and tell me if I should give up or continue. no sympathetic bull shit. give me your honest opinion._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah blah blah. tell me something I don't know**

Chapter 4:

KAPOV

I stared blankly out the window of Trig. Alice was chattering to us from the table next to ours and while Kit was listening, I was not. Even though I considered us at least acquaintances, maybe friends, I wanted her to _shut up_! I couldn't concentrate on the important things at the moment with her yapping away. Instruments... Alice's chatter... Rin visiting hopefully... Alice's chatter...My programming designs... _Alice's chatter_... Alexander's secret from Raven... I frowned and concentrated harder on my thoughts. This magically consumed my mind completely.

It had been nearly a month since we had moved here. After the first day here, we had taken to spying on the vampire family to see what threat they posed to us other than the werewolves that inhabited the area. But the only things they did was hunt, hang around, and act like a normal family. The parents even had jobs! The father, Carlisle, was a doctor, while the mother, Esme, was a decorator.

We were still the new gossip and everyone seemed to want to get near us to see if we were weird, asking us things about ourselves that we lied about. Where are you from? Romania (at some point). How old are you? !7 (plus a big number of years). Kit and I had been asked out by some of the male population, in the younger and older grades, and it was frustrating me to no end when that kid Mike kept asking me to the Halloween dance, no matter how many times I rejected him. If I ever went to a dance, it was as part of the entertainment.

Speaking of which, the dance _was_ soon and our closet of a home wouldn't hold the equipment that I wanted us to use for practicing. Hell, none of my programming equipment would fit in the space we had. I had to keep them in a garage that was down the road from where we lived now. Kit had said something would turn up soon but I think soon had already passed. I was thinking of actually using our money but I didn't want to become dependent on it. Only the necessities. Then there was Rin coming. We needed more room. The apartment we were living in was not enough... It was smaller than the school auditorium!

"Ms. Sterling, the answer to the equation?" Kit and I looked at each other, then at the teacher.

"Which one?" We chimed.

"Um, Ms...Kagome. Answer the equation." I looked at it blankly.

_9(6428.26 * -4657.2) / 560 + 46750.6920=?_

I could do this in my _sleep_! This was so easy compared to programming. But apparently, the others could not do the problem, seeing as they had calculators under their desks.

"This question is unreasonable, Mr. Mason." I said, bored. He scowled.

"Is it because you can't do it without a calculator Ms. _Sterling_?" He sneered, smug with his accusation. I bristled at his tone and I glared at him, making him practically piss his pants.

"The answer is -476490.79415714285714285714285714 for your information." I answered coldly. Kit glanced nervously around and she tried to restrain me but I shook her off. Meanwhile, the man was quaking in fear. "This was easy for me but the reason I said it was unreasonable is because there is no book from which it came so you have don't have the correct answer! Therefore you can say I am lying to you, you OVERGROWN PIG!" (Japanese underlined.) I was breathing heavily as my eyes glared daggers at the man. I gestured with my eyes for him to check my answer and he did it with shaking hands. After five minutes of dead silence with only breathing and his clicking fingers, he cleared his throat.

"You are c-correct. That is indeed the answer. Well... now we can continue class. Everyone..." His voice trailed off and soon he launched into an explanation of some crap I learned already. He didn't write me up, seeing as how I probably scared the shit out of him. That reminded me of a song... "_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me...They could care less as long as someone'll bleed...So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose...Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.._.' I hummed it quietly, smirking at the cloudy window as I continued thinking of what to do with the company that was coming. Nearly 220 years ago, I wouldn't have needed to worry; mom was always there to help. _Mom_... I felt tears prick my eyes. I blinked, not wanting to break my oath of not crying, but they came anyway.

Slightly acidic, my tears burned down my cheeks but left no marks. I kept facing the window, letting my bangs and hair cover my eyes from view. Eleven minutes later, we had free time. I stayed where I was, not moving, even to pretend to breathe. The tears were gone, but I knew Alice and Kit had smelled them. Alice probably had no idea since her gift hadn't seen my tears coming and had no idea what they smelled like. Kit moved next to me, her chains clanging gently. She clasped my shoulder gently, her hand warm on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. I shook her off. I heard her intake of breath and knew she was either angry or hurt. I prayed it was the first option but it wasn't. I could smell her own sickly scented tears behind me. She was trembling with her tears and I was about to apologize when at the door to the classroom was loud obnoxious knocking.

The teacher, still flustered by me from earlier, went to open the door and as soon as he did, my two brothers hopped into the room in defensive positions, looking like two people ready for a fight. People gasped in shock and awe at their agility and perfect synchronization. Rocco and Alexander were glancing around for a threat and when there was none, they strode towards us with model perfection. More gasps from the students.

They came to us, Rocco by Kit and Alexander by me. Our protectors. They each put their hand on our shoulders and when Rocco saw Kit's tears, he pulled her into a hug while Alexander sniffed me and smelt my old tears.

"What happened?" they demanded in low voices. Kit sniffed. She looked small and childlike in Rocco's arms. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I needed to remember that no matter what, Kit was my little sister. I took a deep breath, breathing their scents together; Rocco's earthy one and Alexander's light musk.

"I thought of Haheu-ue (mother) again." I said quietly. Even Rocco knew what that meant. Mother. Alexander crushed me to his chest (his head a couple of inches higher than my own) and buried his face in my hair, showing his sadness but wanting to bring comfort. He was just so sweet. I felt more tears coming and I pushed my head to his shoulder. Kit and Rocco were in the same position as us. Kit and I held onto our protectors for one more minute before we each pulled away. Alexander saw my tears and he wiped them with his sleeve, not caring when the acid made a burn hole on it. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, thinking for a moment that it was mom again, kissing me goodnight.

A slight clearing of the throat from behind us made us turn to Alice Cullen, standing there with her hands on her tiny hips. She was standing in front of the window and I could see a nearly perfect image of us in it. I could see nearly every detail and I gazed at our reflections for five more seconds before returning my attention to Alice. Her eyes were misty, the way she looked after a vision. She smiled amusedly before her small face grew somber again. She let out a shy smile, so unlike herself. She rolled back and forth on her heels, nervously. I let go of Alexander and he let me face her. But Alice was still glassy-eyed. This time, it was Kit who cleared her throat. Alice shook out of her reverie and smiled that smile again.

"Would you guys come and sit with my family today?" She asked. I paused. I knew Alice okay, but her family? Not so much. So... Would we?

APOV:

Despite the fact I knew they would join us for lunch, I felt as if I should treat them gently and not force them to do anything. Like if I did, they would run. It irritated me, nearly as much as going slow for Be-oops, nearly thought of the little slut. Clean your mind Alice, clean you mind. There! All better. I saw Kagome hesitate and I became nervous. My vision began wavering and I suddenly wasn't so sure that they would sit with us. She faced her group, and they gave each other looks that held some sort of conversation. Soon Kagome faced me again. She hesitated again and slowly nodded her head. I squealed. Yay!

"You guys are so great! I am _so_ happy you are going to sit with us! Now you can meet the rest of my family like Jasper- he is so fantastic, you'll just _love_ him! And then there's Emmett. You'll enjoy meeting him..." I took an unneeded breath. As I did, the bell rang. Despite the fact I said I needed to be careful, I grabbed all of their arms anyway and dragged them out of the room. I continued to talk but I felt one of them pull away, causing me to stop too. I turned and looked at Alexander, shocked. Why did he let go? I felt hurt. Did he not like me? Did he not want to be my friend? He was reading my expression and he started looking guilty.

"Sorry, Alice, but we need our stuff." He smiled shyly, and I thought I saw a fang. We didn't have fangs! Lucky vampire. Realizing what he said, I giggled in embarrassment and let all of them go and followed them back to the classroom. I waited for them to hurry up, my feet bouncing in impatience. Rocco looked at me strangely.

"If you keep doing that, you'll wear a hole into the floor," he said. I knew _that_! I mock glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed lightly and copied me, sticking his tongue out, too. Kagome bumped his shoulder as she and Kit walked past him and sighed, "Immature" at him. He gave her an incredulous expression and stumbled with his words as he followed her out the door, Alexander following behind them and me following him.

"But, but, Kaggy!" he whined like a child, which totally did _not_ fit with his build. "Alice did it first, why aren't you calling her mean names too!"

"Because, she is Alice, you are Rocco. She can do those things because that is what she always does. You are more than 300 years older than her so you should act like it. I am very disappointed in you." Kagome was calm but there was mocking going on, too. I giggled at them but I was thinking '_300? How old _are _they?_'

ALEXPOV:

Walking behind Rocco as he whined was amusing. But when Kagome said 300, I felt... old. I flinched internally. Raven thought I was really seventeen. I was... seventeen... Plus a lot of years. Crap, I_ was_ old. Dating Raven was like an old man dating a kid. I am a pedophile! Maybe I should break it off with her...

I thought of it; My life without my Raven. And I flinched in emotional pain. I couldn't do it. Raven was my light, my everything. She was so sweet, brave, and _perfect_. I sighed in contentment. She was what I longed to see every time I was at school. I should tell her that the coffin I used was fake, a prop. I did promise her no secrets after the Jagger Incident (incidents if you counted the one with my alias, Phoenix, too). Those were the loneliest times of my life. None of my family, and no Raven there for me. But... if I told her these things, she wouldn't love me anymore. This was a huge secret and when she finds out, she'll wonder why I never went to her school, why I told her I had no siblings, why I was so cautious, and _why I kept secrets and lied to her for so long_. My stomach twisted as I imagined her beautiful face- hurt, by _me_. I can't tell her, I can't. I don't want any more pain for her.

While I was thinking, we had made it to the lunchroom and Alice was leading us to their table. Apprehension ate at me. We shouldn't talk to people outside of family. Why was Kagome okay with this? I glanced at her short form that was only a few inches taller than Alice's and saw how rigid she was. So she wasn't completely okay. I walked quicker so I was right behind Kit-Kat, but mostly behind Kagome. She relaxed a tiny bit and I was glad. It was bad enough that they were Specials, but it was worse when we _weren't_; we couldn't protect them well enough. I looked down at my feet as the ground passed beneath them, sad and guilty. They protected us, the older brothers. We were their comforters- there to help them with their problems, but not able to defend them the way we should.

We had stopped, I could tell by the twins' feet. Amazingly enough, the cafeteria was quieter, which I was thankful for. Now I know why I never wanted to go to school; too much noise. Even Jaken's scratchy voice was better than the noises I heard from the students. Looking up, I realized my family was staring at me. They gave me questioning looks and all I said was "Raven". It was partly true after all. They understood and sat down at the table. Alice had dragged us to her family's corner and everyone was introduced but I didn't pay attention to the talking at all. Everyone was in a conversation but I was not. I just sat there thinking. I saw that we had no lunches so I got up to go get them but Kagome grabbed my arm, shaking her head. Confused, I sat down again. She pointed to the place in front of me and saw that I had one placed in front of me. I glanced at everyone and saw they too had lunches. On my plate there was some sort of undistinguishable food on it and I wondered '_Is Raven eating the same stuff as this?_'

I missed her. I want to go to Benson Hill right now- or even go to her school to see her. Maybe I'll tell her today the reason for my lies. But she is so trusting of me. Can I really keep up this charade for the rest of her life? My face twisted into a sad grimace and I felt two hands touch my arm. I looked up and saw Kit-Kat looking at me in concern. In fact, everyone - the Cullens included- were looking at me. Five pairs of eyes the color of ocher gold were probing me. I looked away from them.

To Kagome, the one that understood me best, I said, "My lies to her are endless, I can't escape them. If I tried telling her the truth, she'll hate me and leave me. Without her in my life, I'll rip my heart out." She knew what I was talking about; we discussed this many times in the middle of the night as she programmed and I painted. I thought she would understand me now, too but I was shocked when her face grew angry.

She stood up suddenly, planting her hands on the table, shocking me and everyone else there. "You know what," She hissed, her gray eyes flashing. "I am _tired_ of hearing you say how deep your lies to her are! If you loved her, stop lying and tell her the _truth_! You know mostly everything about her and what do you do? Not tell her the truth of what you live like! Look," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and she turned back to me, her eyes softened a bit. "I _understand_ your scared of her rejection but she loves you so much, Alexander. And you love her too. She trusts you with her _life_ and she has been ridiculed her whole life by that Trevor kid and her school. Well except for her friend Becky, right? Think on it; after all that has happened since you two met, with Jagger (I winced), Luna (she hissed at the name), and even the _Coffin Club_ drama, hasn't she always tried to be with you and even risked her life to find you? So will you tell her the truth _soon_?" She gazed at me imploringly, trying to make me see reason, I knew. It was true, my Raven was always there. And I loved her for her love and determination and most importantly; her.

I sighed, and nodded. She smiled sweetly at me and left Kit to give me a hug, one that I enjoyed from caring little Kagome. Her freesias and wild roses scent clung to me slightly as she pulled away and ruffled my hair playfully. "I - I mean _we_- expect to hear from her soon," she winked and then gestured to our siblings. I nodded once more, not saying anything. One reason being I might not ever tell Raven and two being my sister's reactions. First Kagome was yelling at me, then she was soothing me, and then she was playing around with me. Bipolar much?

I heard a snicker and looked to the end of the table where a boy with tousled bronze hair was sitting and staring at the wall. He appeared to be looking intensely at it but a smile was tugging at his mouth.

"Can you tell me what you find so amusing..." I realized I didn't catch his name and I waited for him to answer.

"It's Edward. And I find your comment amusing and I agree." What comment? I didn't say anything out loud did I? "I assure you, you said nothing out loud." Then what the _hell_ is he talking about?! "I read minds, young Alexander." Did he just... Did he just call me _young_? I was offended. I was old enought to be his great great grandfather! Apparently, my siblings found this funny. Kagome laughed behind her hand while looking amusedly at the boy. Kit was giving a full-blown snort and Rocco was shaking in silent laughter. The other vamps were staring at us with confused expressions. Of course they wouldn't get it, they were too _young_.


	5. leaving early

Hey! srry for not updating. I tried to do one chapter every month, but I couldn't. So here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: leaving early

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing sucks!! This means, for those people who don't understand, that I don't own any characters or sceneries used in this story except for Kit.**

EPOV:

The Sterlings were normal, was what I had concluded over a week ago when they had first sat with us at lunch. We learned that they were vampires, like we had thought, but they weren't complete vampires; they had some blood in them, which was why they smelled so good. We had doubted them on that- me included, despite the vision Alice had sent me a while back with Kagome blushing.

_FLASHBACK_

_"We are vampires. We're also not vampires... but that's not why we have fangs." Kit said awkwardly. The Sterlings nodded, lounging next to each other on the stone bench. We were around them, surrounding them on the ground or just standing. _

_"Are you guys serious? What do you mean you are vampires but you're not? What the hell does that mean?!" Emmett exploded with confusion. We were out on break __**(Yes they have break in my story)**__ and Alice wanted to know why they had fangs. People looked at us before glancing away, not wanting to be caught staring. Emmett hadn't been loud enough for them to know what he said (thank god) but they knew that he had yelled _something_._

_Alexander shook his head. "Poor Emmett, your brain is too small to process what it means." He mocked, sighing in disappointment. "And you should know, since you went through school enough times, and could learn the process of reproduction."_

_"So? It doesn't mean I learned anything new. School is school, like they say these days. So what do you mean?" Emmett said. I wonder if he realized that he called himself stupid. Alexander was about to retort with the question I just asked myself but Rocco interrupted his brother._

_"Emmett, it means we are a mixed breed; vampires but not _complete _vampires. We weren't created like you were, with a bite and poison intake. We were _born_. So we have both of our parents' characteristics." Seems like today Rocco was being the pacifist. He was being unusually open with information._

_"What are these characteristics? And who were your parents?" Jasper practically whispered. He gazed at them quizzically._

_"Our mother was... powerful. From our mother's side we got more 'humanness'- if you guys get that-, looks, fangs, hearing, agility, strength, aging algorithm, and a few of us have...powers. Our dad was the vampire in the relationship. From father's side we have our blood lust, slight looks, more hearing, agility, strength, and this beauty that vampires are cursed with." Kagome kept the answer short, not giving us more details other than those few. No one asked any more questions, although my family burned with their curiosity, they knew when they reached the limit of the others. _

_But Emmett- trying to lighten the mood- said, "So what have you done with your long lives so far? Got laid yet?" That made it more awkward, in my opinion. Why would we want to know what they... did? God, if I could blush... fortunately for me, I couldn't, but the Sterlings could. Kit-Kat sputtered, shaking their heads, while a bright rose color tinged their cheeks. Alexander got a dreamy look on his face, thinking of kissing Raven, but he also shook his head, a light blush on his own cheeks. Rocco just looked away, but his answer was a negative also._

_END FLASHBACK_

Their age, powers, mother's heritage, and why they moved here were the only things that they had kept secret from us when they talked. When they didn't tell us, I had tried to find out from their minds but they hadn't been thinking of them at all. Even as I thought of the past situation, I became irritated and Jasper, who was across Emmett, sent me a wave of calm. When he did, the Sterlings stopped laughing at something Alice had told them. They were all stiff, scrutinizing us and turning away slightly, as if we would attack them.

"Sorry Kit-Kat, Alexander, and Rocco." Alice said in a small voice. They nodded curtly, frowning. Why was she apologizing? _Edward, they are cautious for a reason that's personal to them. Kagome is a shield if you hadn't noticed and she is the most cautious of them all. Please help me make everyone understand to be careful with them_. Alice was pleading with me. I agreed by nodding my head slightly. The Sterlings were tense for a while before Emmett broke it with a witty remark. The rest of lunch was filled with quiet conversations about trivial things and with me wishing to be at my piano while I answered questions on automatic. Rocco started drumming his fingers on the table in a catchy beat and his head was filled with imaginary notes that he imagined himself to be playing.

Alexander was in his thoughts of a girl named Raven and how guilty he was and how pedophilic he was. I had been in that position before; I could sympathize for him. Since his conversation about Raven a week ago, he didn't bring her up, mostly because he didn't tell her his secrets and didn't want his siblings to know. Other than that thought from Alexander and Rocco thinking of plants, no thoughts from Kit-Kat, and the usual thoughts from the school populous and my family, there was nothing new going on. Only one human in the room was closed to me, the one that made me feel like a pedophile, the one that _cheated_ on me. Frowning, I jammed my hand into my pocket and glided my fingers along the now familiar pendant's shape. I squeezed it, already knowing it wouldn't break in my grasp.

After the day, a month ago, when Kagome had dropped it, I had taken to putting it in my pocket before school every day and caressing it when I felt stressed. At first, I brought it to give it back to Kagome, but every time I would get close to giving it back, I would delay until she left and she wouldn't have been able to take it. I knew she knew it was missing; in Biology she would touch her collarbone where the necklace had rested and sigh sadly. It had made me feel guiltier about not returning it to her but I kept procrastinating.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Kagome beside me, standing.

"Yes?" I asked. She glanced over me, but I didn't follow her gaze. She was anxious about something and I couldn't read her thoughts. "Yes?" I persisted.

"That girl over there has been glaring at Kit and me for the past fifteen minutes. Do you know why she seems to be glaring at us most when we talk to you?" I swallowed. Uh- oh.

"Can you describe her to me?" I asked, trying to stall. I knew who she was asking about.

"She has horrible sluttish clothes that are worse than the blonde next to her and she has brown eyes, brown hair, and delicious smelling blood. Oh wait, no. I take that back." She had looked hungry for a minute when she first smelt Isabella's blood, before she got paler and then looked disgusted.

"That's Edward's ex." Emmett said disgustedly. "Her name's Isabella Swan and she's a total whore. We were new here and Edward was all emo because he was the only one of us that didn't have a mate and then he met Isabella. She was nice to him and stuff, showing him around the school and the town, and Edward was finally smiling for real." He called her Isabella ever since the break up when he smelt what she did when she was still _with_ me. "Of course, they were all happy but Isabella wanted Edward to do it with her to prove he loved her but he kept refusing to do so cause-"

"Let me guess, Emmett; He didn't want to harm her while doing _it_, right?" Kagome's voice was soft, as if thinking of the dilemma of my problem.

"Yeah, and she said to turn her so that wouldn't be a problem for them," Jasper said.

"I wanted her to be a vampire, but I wanted to marry her first." I said quietly.

"Hmm. If I fell in love with a human, too, your logic makes sense; wait until they are a vampire to have all the...uh... fun you want, but married so you know she wouldn't bail on you after giving her immortality." Fumbling over her words a bit, she saw my thinking strategy. She leaned towards me to give me a side hug and looked at me with understanding eyes. I could see why Alexander trusted her with his problems.

"Yeah, but she didn't want to wait or get married and tried to get Ed to have sex with her but he wouldn't do it. She went to that Mike kid that seems to be bugging you girls and she lost her virginity to him, _while_ she was still with Edward."

"How would you know?" Kit asked with wide eyes, her multicolored hair flopping into her eyes.

"Because," Rosalie snorted, joining the conversation, "He bragged about it around the entire school and in Edward's face. Edward dumped her and then after that, she fooled around with a whole lot of guys and finally went to her werewolf friend." Why does it feel like I am being talked _about_ but not with? I mean, this is my ex we're talking about. What she did involved me, and here is my family, talking about it like they're experts and don't need me to fill in the blanks.

"She's friends with one of them?" All four of the Sterlings were appalled by what Isabella had done and gave her disgusted glances across the room.

"Not only friends, _current_ lovers. She goes to the LPR every night." There was no comment from the family. They were just staring at each other. All of their eyes were filled with a mix of horror and underlining anger. We stared on in curiosity as we waited for them to spill what they were thinking, which I suddenly didn't know. Their minds were blocked and every time I tried to press, I received a push onto my own mind. The feeling was getting a bit painful. I cringed a bit.

Kit fake coughed. "And the reason that she's trying to burn holes into us with her eyes is... what exactly?"

"I have no idea." I said, looking at the greasy items of food on my tray. Reasons circulated around my head, all of them so strange but possible. She could be spying on the Sterlings to get information on weaknesses; she could be jealous? I thought on this one. She _cheated_ on me. Why would she be jealous? She could just be curious of what the Sterlings were and didn't want to confront them; and on and on. I was getting a headache just trying to figure out what Isabella could possibly be thinking.

Soon, the bell rang and everyone stood up. As we all were about to go to our classes, Alice started calling to everyone, which meant the Sterlings and the rest of my family.

"Hey, hey, I have a great idea!" She said excitedly at vampire speed. "Why don't you guys come over to our house and we can talk there. It will be so much fun and maybe we'll have a sleep over!" She was bouncing on her heels. Once again, the family of four were apprehensive, Alexander more dismayed than anything. Alice fixed that though. "Come on, it'll be fun. Alexander won't have to come since he's going to be busy tonight and you guys can sleep in our guest rooms. So please?" Alice pulled the puppy dog eyes on them and all of their resolves crumbled before the power of the Mighty Alice. "Great!" She said, enthused. "The girls can go with Edward to our place while Alexander can take the flaming car. And the rest of us can ride with Rose and Emmett. Sound like a plan?" Everyone agreed and we all headed to class, me following the girls to Biology. We were late but Mr. Banner wasn't paying attention to us at all. We hurried to our seats.

Mike was sitting in my seat, again. His hair was gelled, more so than usual. He was even wearing a tie! I snorted at him from behind the girls. I decided to pass them, hurrying towards where the idiot was sitting. He wasn't even paying any attention to me, just staring at Kagome. This angered me a lot; his thoughts were so vulgar for him to even want to use.

I continued to my seat, which was being used by a disgusting human's arse. Standing a ways behind him silently, I didn't breathe, not wanting him to know I was there. I crouched and stalked silently towards him, feeling the thrill of the hunt in my veins. _If only...._ I couldn't complete my thought. I tried but it wouldn't come back to me, like I had forgotten it. It was unlikely and before I lost my momentum, I sprang up directly behind the human and said "Boo" like I was talking about the weather.

He jumped and fell to the floor, me towering over him as Kit-Kat took their seats, laughing quietly at the boy. Mike was plotting my downfall for making him look stupid in front of his _Mrs. Newton-to-be_. I grinned down at him and held out my hand, acting chivalrous once again. He tried to smack it away, but my hand was impossible for him to hurt so I dutifully moved it when he hit me, just to help his ego. He was smug with his thoughts, thinking of his wonderful bravado, making me clench my fist as he became full of himself when he began thinking of the things he got that I probably didn't.

One thing he was right about; Isabella, my ex, the one who cheated on me for her carnal pleasure that I hadn't given her. My emotions went wild as I glared at Mike, feeling hate like no other at that moment, not just at him, but at the wolves and Isabella. I wanted to beat him, make him no longer have that cocky smile on his face. Grabbing him roughly by the arm, I felt ready to murder him. I didn't care if I got in trouble, we would be leaving after one more year. I could use that year to make this boy's life hell.

Hands were grabbing at me, trying to make me release Mike, whose eyes were wide with fear. Good, he should be scared. I was suddenly grabbed from behind my neck as a slight figure jumped onto my back, wrapping their legs around me to keep them up. Another pair of arms squeezed my forearms, pressing a pressure point that made me drop the idiot human, sending him sprawling to the floor. I growled lowly in my throat and twin growls answered mine. One came from the person on my back, who squeezed harder, choking me. I didn't need to breathe but I felt like if I didn't stop, I would die from suffocation. But I tried to shake the person off of me and I heard mumbling at my ear, making it tickle as their lips brushed against it.

I felt dizzy, confused, and dazed. My breathing became irregular and if my heart was still beating, it would be on overtime. My chest was rising rapidly. My vision was going in circles, and I fell to the ground, kneeling. I began swaying. People were asking what was going on, and their thoughts pounded at loud volumes in my head. My head was going to explode! I leaned forward, my forehead against the ground as I tried to get my strange breathing under control. Then, I was flipped onto my back by the same two pairs of hands that had stopped me from beating Mike and I saw two similar faces staring at me in what seemed to be genuine concern. They bent down to me and whispered "Play along" in my ears while looking like they were checking my pupils, breathing and pulse. They looked back up at the rest of the class.

"He's had a panic attack!" Kit said in a desperate voice. **(AN: I have no idea if those were symptoms of a panic attack.)**"We have _got_ to get him to the hospital! We know his dad's the doctor; we'll bring Edward to him. If we don't hurry, he'll have another and he might get dementia!" Kit was very convincing but there was doubt in the people's mind on her knowledge.

"How would you know? You don't look so smart to know that sort of thing." A voice that was once sweet to me had spoken from behind some students. This was going to complicate things. Isabella _knew_ that I couldn't get sick, she _knew_ our secret. This time, Kagome spoke, her voice deceptively calm as she stood up and looked around the people to talk to her.

"Because, we have read about these problems and they are serious. Also, Edward has been under a lot of stress lately and whatever just happened pushed him over the edge. So if you don't mind," She bent down and reached under my arms while Kit stood up with my legs in her own arms. I was tempted to pull away and get up myself but I couldn't seem to move on my own. "My sister and I are going to bring him to see Carlisle." Her voice never wavered when she talked; giving her the tone of someone who was confident with what she was talking about. And they even knew the name of my father figure! They were really good at being resourceful. They started carrying me out the door, fumbling with the door to appear as thought they were having trouble multitasking.

Getting out of the threshold and past the doorway and to where no one could see us, the girls were about to put me down when clicking shoes hurriedly came towards us. Kit-Kat huffed in aggravation before holding onto me tighter. It kind of hurt and whatever they had done to me was not helping me. It was intensifying the pain and it was uncomfortable. I tried to move, but I was frozen in the position they were holding me at. I began panicking and I began thinking that they were going to kill me. I started trying to move harder and all I got was intensifying discomfort and achieving slight movement.

"Will you stop moving already? This is so you will look sick and tired without you trying. You look really terrible, like _really_ sick. But there's the painful drawback. If you keep moving, the pain will only get worse. Trust me; Kagome's spell is that strong. Just relax. We have to wait for the bimbo to talk once she gets here. We can't let her see us move too goddamn fast." Kit was grumpy and I willed myself to relax. It worked, the pain was lessening and I didn't feel any pounding noises. I sighed in relief. They giggled at me, shifting their feet impatiently as the clicking grew closer. I wondered if I could talk.

"Why don't you block her movements? She knows about my family being vampires and barely any vampire can do anything to her, including me, but you guys seem much more powerful than others I have heard of, I am sure you can stop her from coming so we can leave." I mumbled. If Kagome could block Kit's thoughts from me, and keep me from moving, she could certainly block Isabella, who was coming, right?

"Because, when it comes to her, there's nothing to block." Kagome said, frustrated. "I know she's a shield and if you had changed her, she would be powerful, but it seems that even now, I can't do anything! I try to push a command into her mind to stop but it bounces off. I had tried it when we left the class but it hit the guy that she pushed out of the way. And also, why the hell did you tell her about you and let her live? The Volturi probably contacted your family and asked you to change her or have her killed. Alexander's planning on changing Raven soon I hope but I don't think you'll do it for Isabella." She told me. I was shocked by the knowledge she gave, on the changing and blocking subjects. Is Isabella really that powerful that even another, older, shield vampire couldn't stop her? If she was changed, she was going to be a formidable foe on the battlefield if anyone ever has to fight her.

The clicking stopped and breathing was heard, along with a heartbeat and the smell of rotten flowers; Isabella's new smell.

"You know," Kit began snidely, "you should go back to class. You _must_ be flunking with all the fooling around you do with your dog lover. If you could see what you're missing when you had left Edward, you would leave that sorry excuse for a dog. But you can't have Edward anyway." Her hate and confidence were bubbling in her eyes and I couldn't fathom the expression on Isabella's face. Kagome, who had decided to let Kit do the talking, was getting bored so she held me up with one hand and traveled one hand into my hair, twirling strands of it. It was distracting. She was humming nearly silently, but I knew it was the song from the day they had come, the one they sang at lunch.

"Why _wouldn't_ I get Edward back if I dumped Jake?" She asked hotly. Looking up at the girl that was holding my legs, I wondered that, too. Isabella persevered plenty of times, I'm sure. Kit's emerald eyes flickered in uncertainty and she glanced to her sister. Then to my hair, then me. An emotion ran through her eyes. _She wouldn't_...

"Because... because Edward is Kagome's boyfriend and loves him very much." _She would_. There was silence. I twitched. Kagome's hand had stilled in surprise at the lie Kit told. I whimpered pitifully and shifted as best as I could while resisting the urge to throw up my empty stomach (thanks to whatever the hell this spell was), mostly for the fact that Kit had just lied to the person that would need a lot of visual to understand something and the fact that I was supposed to be sick.

"Like I'd believe that they're together. But since Edward's in 'critical condition', let's put our differences beside and we can take him to the hospital to see Carlisle, like you planned." Isabella said coolly.

"Show some respect for Carlisle and call him Dr. Cullen. You have no privileges to call him that, slut. You lost them when you betrayed the Cullens by cheating. That was beyond low, even for scumbags like the ones that you hang around with now. You have no shame for what you did. Even saying 'sorry, my bad' wouldn't get you within spitting distance of their home again. I hope the pleasure you got from all the nights you fucked someone was worth the hurt and pain you caused Edward's family." Kagome spat. She was getting past angry, her grip on me tightening. Kit nodded eagerly in agreement before taking up the conversation. "And why would we bring _you_ to the _hospital_? We don't need you, want you, or any of your help. Besides, the minimum dress code in a hospital is a _normal_ shirt and pair of pants. They won't let you in through the _gift shop_, for Pete's sake, in fear of you flashing a child or an elderly person." Their voices were cold, angered at her claim and haughtiness. They turned, swinging my body, too, and we left, without being followed.

Going at a slow human pace in this position was uncomfortable. They could have put me down, no one was there. When I voiced this, they said in case someone comes along. That was bull crap and they knew it. We were heading silently towards the other classrooms for the junior class. They carried me while looking at classroom numbers, stopping at a classroom that said 'Mr. Jangoboba'. Odd, I never knew we had a teacher named _that_. My migraine from earlier started coming back and I moaned. It faded away and I moved. Kit-Kat dropped me onto the floor and I landed with an echoing _smack_. They laughed lightly while I glared at them. Kit laughed out, "And to think we had thought you would land on your feet!"

Sobering up, Kagome said, "Okay, we need to make leaving look like an emergency, like we did in Biology so they won't call an ambulance and/or ask why we're leaving without a slip since this school is crawling with people for that, but," She held up a pair of keys. "This time we need to give Alexander these. We'll have to act like you're having a second panic attack since we wouldn't be leaving if someone hadn't already seen you nearly dying. We'll pick you up and you'll start squirming and moaning and groaning.-"

"-And then we'll drop you by 'accident'." Kit made quotation marks. "And we'll barge into that guy's classroom to tell Alexander that he has to take the keys since at the rate you're going, you'll need surgery to save yourself from dementia and that we'll take your car. Then, we'll bring you home, you'll go hunt tonight and come back tomorrow with a bandage around your head. Then, everything will hopefully be fine and you'll have an excuse for nearly wailing on Michael." Kit finished cheerfully but there was an edge to her voice.

I nodded. "Okay! We'll start down there from where we came and when we pass those doors over there," Kagome pointed to a few extra doors leaning against the wall by the curve in the hallway, "you'll start squirming. Ready? Let's get into position people!" We hurried back down the hall and they grabbed me, swinging me into their arms and hurrying back down the hall at a slower pace. The doors were approaching fast and I got ready. As we passed them, I started to squirm in their arms, trying to escape. Groaning with my efforts, I continued to jerk as they carried me. We were coming to the door of Alexander's classroom and I gave a huge heave, effectively ripping myself from them, continuing to twitch on the floor.

"Impressive," They murmured before running to the class door.

MR. JANGOBOBA POV

The class was clearly not paying attention. There were things being thrown everywhere and I could do nothing to stop it.

"P-Please stop so we can get to our lesson," I called out hesitantly. No one was listening, but the kid in the way back, one of the Sterling boys, nodded obediently and settled into his seat. I smiled appreciatively at him and I sat down at my desk, leaning my head on my arms as I wondered when the school day was over. I couldn't teach with these roughhousing students. I glanced around and saw the darkly dressed boy staring intently at the door before looking away and out the window. A minute later, a dull thud and then rapid knocking was heard at my door, sounding frantic. The class quieted down and stood looking curiously at the door.

I got up to answer the door, everyone watching me. It was nerve wracking. I could trip as I walked and that would be embarrassing. The knocking continued and I hurried to the door, not wanting to waste the person behind the door's time any more. Opening it, there stood two beautiful looking girls, standing there looking frightened. Their doe eyes were wide as their gray and green eyes gazed helplessly at me. There were wearing different kinds of outfits; one in a mini skirt with a skull tee-shirt and red gloves and the other in baggy pants with an Invader Zim shirt and green gloves. They had identical facial piercings. I was shocked at how they seemed so inhumanly beautiful without any make up like the other students in this school needed to, even with their piercings.

"Can you help us?" The one in the mini skirt asked. Her voice was pained with worry and her expression matched her voice. "Edward's having a panic attack that's verging into something critical and we need to get him to the hospital!" She pointed behind her where the infamous Edward Cullen was writhing on the floor and moaning breathlessly like he couldn't breathe. I could really care less about him, honestly, but the girls seemed to think he was important enough to waste their time on him.

"Okay," I said. "And what do you want me to do about it? Call the hospital down the road?"

The girl in the baggy pants started talking. "Do you know where- oh wait! Alexander! Alexander!" She was looking behind me and her eyes lit up when she saw the Sterling boy in the back of the room. She waved frantically to him and he got up from his desk and walked quickly to us. He looked worried.

"Kit-Kat, is everything alright? Is there something wrong?" His soft voice was quick, like he was really worried. They nodded and he was about to pull them into a hug when they shook their heads frantically.

"Don't! Edward's having a huge panic attack and we've got to get him to Carlisle! He'll need surgery to remove whatever is causing him to act this way. Take my keys and we'll take Edward's car to the hospital. Drive my car home and we'll see you soon. You should know the way there without us. Wish us luck."

They each gave him a peck on the cheek before the girl in the skirt tossed him keys and they rushed back out into the hall. Students began following them and were watching as they picked up a squirming Edward. They carried him, one whispering into his ear while holding his arms while the other carried his legs. They rushed to the emergency exit and the one carrying his legs kicked the door nearly off its hinges!

"Whoa." I said. Other people mumbled agreements and then went back into the room. I followed after and as I entered, a car peeling from the lot was heard. I was guessing that that was the three students going to the hospital. I hoped that everyone would quiet down but my wish was not granted. Students began wondering and asking how Edward, who was the epitome of health and good grades, had managed to get a panic attack.

"Maybe he was being pressured by his sister Alice?" One girl asked another. The other shook her head.

"Maybe he was getting overwhelmed by his schoolwork."

Other ideas were thrown around, mostly involving in him being overwhelmed by something. Nearly everybody was in the conversation, the exception being Alexander. His head was on his hand and he was moving his pencil along a piece of paper with deep concentration. The keys were beside him on the table, forgotten while he did what he was doing. I wandered over to him and saw that he was sketching a realistic picture of a gothic girl surrounded by two others. For a second, I thought he was drawing random people but I noticed that the two other girls were the same from a few minutes ago but in different clothing. They were gazing at the third with tenderness and it looked just like a photograph, even though it was a sketch! It was amazing, even compared to the most famous artists' pieces. The picture was nearly complete. He was working on the mouths of the girls when I interrupted him by talking.

"This is amazing," I said quietly. He jumped and covered his paper, like I was about to take it from him. His stance was stiff as a board and he glanced at me, his eyes guarded. I was about to ask him about the picture, but his expression clearly said _go away_. So I left him, only looking at him every five minutes to see if he loosened up. He was still stiff and now his paper was gone, in his black backpack by his boot covered feet. His hands were in fists and he was clutching the keys. I had a feeling I had pushed his boundaries, something I had promised myself I wouldn't do to a student when I became a teacher. I could tell that he wasn't going to like me much if I was going to ask about the picture so I dropped my curiosity for it, which was hard. The picture was better than anything the famous artists of the old and new times had ever made and he wanted to keep it _secret_? The rest of the period was the way it was before the Cullen Emergency; the students were loud and obnoxious while Alexander stayed in his seat. I had grown bored and started drumming my fingers on my desk.

When the bell rang for the last period of the day, the students ran from the room. Even Alexander left quickly. He was probably the first one out! That was my queue to leave, seeing as I had no class coming. I stood up from my desk and stretched, feeling my back pop. I sighed contentedly and grabbed my jacket and bag from the closet near my desk. After shutting off the lights and locking my classroom door quickly, I left the building, scurrying in the cold wind and slight rain to my car. I turned the heat up when I got in and started driving home, going past the Forks hospital. The entire parking lot for any type of emergency was on my right and when I checked the lot for the conspicuous car, but it was nowhere to be seen. I supposed they already put Edward into surgery and had left. I drove home, silently, the radio washing over me.

_The teacher is no one important, just a teacher. The name is actually two names, Jango and Boba. The names are from Star Wars, which I unfortunately know a lot about thanks to my Star Wars geeks, my dad and older brother._


	6. the cullens' and staying over

Chapter 6: To the Cullens' and Reliving and questions and Problems

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, please stop making me repeat it!**

**And I am SO sorry for not updating for over two months. I try updating once a month. But that is getting impossible with my severe case of 'fragmented scenes that won't go together well' syndrome. So here is 10 PAGES of this story. i am trying REALLY hard to get to the main action parts by putting really long semi-important chapters up.**

KITPOV:

We hurried to the car once the door had slammed shut, Kagome and I dropping Edward but him landing on his feet this time. We appeared at his car in a human's heartbeat and were in it in another. I was in the backseat and Kagome was in the passenger seat. Edward was driving, and he screeched it out of the lot, doing a nearly perfect 10. We rushed through the town, the windows open slightly. The interior of the car was simple, but elegant, like a car like this should be. Our hair fluttered gently and while I sat back and watched, Kagome and Edward talked. I wasn't paying attention at all to their words, just focusing on their expressions and body language.

She waved her hands around excitedly as she explained something in detail and he would look at her in rapt attention, his body nearly completely facing her. He would cock his head to the side in curiosity as he asked her something and she would copy as she thought of the answer to his question.

Their friendship was budding, but it was going to be strong. I blinked once, taking a mental photo so I could paint them later and maybe have Alexander help me when he got the chance. He was probably fantasizing about us meeting Raven personally instead of us hanging around the place in the attic like we had done when he first had Raven over, although it was just a fantasy. I'm sure he told her he had relatives, closer than cousins, but I wasn't sure if he said he had siblings. Maybe Alice could help me find out the date when Alexander would come clean and let Raven know about us. Although I was probably never going to meet her if Alexander wasn't going to stop procrastinating.

Looking out the window, I saw greenery passing us by at high speed. I lazily raked my eyes over the plants, bored again. A rusty red flicker of movement going away from the road caught my attention and I straightened up, looking curiously out the window intently. There was nothing there. I sat back, dejected and wary. The thing was creeping me out. I didn't tell Kagome this, but I saw red blurs occasionally for the past month.

"Kit?" my sister's sweet voice was edged in annoyance.

"Hmm?"

"Why the bloody hell did you say I was Edward's girlfriend?" Her tone was friendly but there was underlining anger hidden in her words. She usually said _bloody_ if she was upset with me over something like lying.

I shrugged. "I panicked when I had no reason and you two looked so natural together when you were fiddling with his hair. So I decided to act like you two were together so she would leave us alone and let us out of that hell hole." I rambled. She turned in her seat, her back to the dashboard as she stared at me incredulously.

"You could have made up a different type of crap. Of all the things we've experienced, you make up that excuse! Why did _I_ have to be the one to be dating him? Why couldn't it have been you?" She whined. She banged her head back and a thump was heard. "Okaaay, ow." She said slowly, rubbing the back of her head. She turned to Edward, momentarily forgetting about our conversation. "What is the frame made of? Titanium?" He shrugged as he looked at her, barely paying attention to the road. Before they got into another discussion, I coughed to get her attention.

"First off, I wasn't thinking straight when I said that. I wasn't going to make up something unlikely like me dating him because I hate the subjects you two like and I made that clear when we moved here and besides, he's not my type. No offense Edward." I said to him.

"None taken." he said easily.

"Well, why me? What about the other girls in the freaking school?" Wow, for someone so smart, she was stupid.

"Because," I said, dragging out the syllables, "that girl knows practically every girl in there pretty well except us since we don't associate with her. So she wouldn't know if we were dating or not and since the Cullens don't talk to others much, their love life could also be secret." My reasoning was good. I thought I was going to win this argument.

"So you figured out where to choose a girl to use in your excuse but you _happened_ to not choose yourself because you didn't want to pretend date Edward. Now how did that happen?" Ooh, her and her sarcastic remarks. Can't she just let it go? It was a one-time deal, like she said. I told her this. She seemed to consider this and I could practically see the wheels turning in her mind.

"Uh girls?" Edward said hesitantly.

"Yes?" we asked.

"Isabella. She, well..." He fumbled for words. He took a breath and said. "She needs visual to get something." For a moment, the words just hung there before they sunk in. I wasn't sure where he was getting to but he was looking at us as if we should understand.

"So, you're saying, Isabella needs _visual_." Kagome said slowly. He nodded. "So for her to back off, we have to _prove_ you're taken." He nodded again. I was starting to get it, and I realized how big of a mistake I made. "So _we_- me and you, Edward- have to act like we're dating." He scrutinized her face while nodding slowly once more. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!" she said incredulously.

"I didn't have time to say anything." He said simply. "And," he said, stopping Kagome from interrupting, "I can't read your minds, so I don't know what you are doing until it's too late or you tell me." I stared at his copper head. I remembered seeing his wide eyed face as I glanced at the two when I talked with Isabella.

"You liar," I accused. I leaned forward so I was right in his face. "You saw me glance at you two when I made it up and I can tell you knew what I was going to say without having you read my mind. _And_ you could talk so why couldn't you object?" I sat smugly back into my seat, waiting for his answer. It was quiet for a minute until he answered.

"You just surprised me. I didn't think you would actually say it." His voice was calm. "Look, we're here." He said and we stopped at the end of a long driveway that led to a huge Victorian house. We simultaneously opened our doors and grabbed our bags as we left the car. Kagome and I lagged behind him as we stared at the familiar outside of the home we had spied on for the first two weeks we had been here.

Nothing had changed, maybe the plants grew a bit, but that was it. We walked inside, glancing around the spacious and bright living room. The walls were a creamy white and the furniture was coordinated to be facing each other, so whoever sat in them could see everyone else. On the front wall there was a huge window with cute white curtains that was behind a grand piano. The finishing was a smooth black and the keys were most probably in perfect pitch. To my right outside the living room was a giant wooden staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms. There was a dining room that was picture perfect, including memorabilia of 'family' and a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle over the table.

Edward had disappeared, leaving us by ourselves to look around. Kagome dropped her backpack by the door and continued looking around, her boots barely making a sound as she walked. I looked around too, looking for our host. Our noses weren't helpful, their smells were everywhere in the house, it coated everything. Even then, I sniffed, trying to smell which was fresher. It was pointless. I walked into the sitting room, standing in the middle of the circle of empty chairs. Every other one was white or black. They were at least seven feet away from me all around. I felt like I was in a bubble. That I could dance in...

"Hey, Kagome." I said, having an idea. In a flurry of air, she was beside me. "This is like a dance floor, with all the furniture out of the way."

"Yeah, I suppose." She said, not getting what I was implying. I turned to her, and bowed mockingly like a man, facing our boots while saying in a deep voice, "May I have this dance?" She laughed and curtsied in her small skirt, crossing her ankles. We stood up at the same time and we made a big show of waltzing around the room. We hummed a slow dance and twirled around each other as we sped up the song. We stayed inside the circle, reaching each point of it before going in a different direction. As we ended the last note of our waltz, we heard soft clapping. I turned and saw a female with caramel hair standing in the doorway.

She was a bit taller than us and was curvaceous, like anyone else in this family. Her face was heart shaped, and had petite features. Her eyes were the same golden color as the others'. She wore conservative clothing; a tee shirt with sparkles along the hem and jeans that hugged her hips. A pair of heels was on her feet, raising her a few inches. She seemed harmless, but I was alert, looking for any possible sudden movement.

"That was wonderful dancing. Maybe you should come dancing with us!" the woman said brightly. Her voice was a nice soprano that was also a bit of alto.

Kagome bowed, as was tradition. I copied. Standing up, she walked to the woman and bowed again. "Thank you. You must be Esme Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you. We are Kit and Kagome - or Kit-Kat - Sterling. We might not go dancing with you though. We're sorry to intrude in your home without permission, we'll leave." She went to get her backpack and I shifted mine, which I hadn't taken off. I followed Kagome slowly, looking around at my surroundings. The woman Esme hadn't moved from her spot. I glanced at her every few moments. She was looking at us with a strange emotion in her eyes. As Kagome grabbed her backpack, Esme appeared beside her and grabbed Kagome's arm. It looked like a tight grip- one that could hurt. I stared at the two hands. My mind began seeing _her grabbing my sister roughly by the arm and slapping her across the face to stop her from screaming._

"_Shut up." The woman said angrily and pulled out a knife and held it to Kagome's throat. "Watch, you little spawn, what happens to things like you." _

I hissed at her and appeared at my sister's side, grabbing the offending hand. As I did, I ripped her hand off of Kagome's arm and put Esme into a wrist lock.

She gave a gasp. I glared at her, growling at her in dog tongue. She seemed to become even more frightened and started struggling, but never made a sound. I got a tingling feeling on my back, as if danger was near, and the next thing I knew, a strong pair of jaws was at my neck and a pair of manly hands was at my wrists. I wanted to struggle, but the jaws applied more pressure, demanding me to submit. I whimpered and fell limp into the person's arms. My eyes were hazy, but I could see the blurry form of Esme and Edward Cullen (when did he get here?) standing there and staring at me, scared and angry.

"All I wanted to say was don't go." Esme said in a small voice. I wanted to say sorry for scaring her like that, for doing something like that to her for something so innocent. But I was feeling sleepy. The jaws released my neck but I continued to not move. Someone was moving me and I felt myself being lowered onto a soft leather couch. My head was in someone's lap. I sniffed. Roses and freesias; Kagome.

"Sleep Kit," Kagome cooed, stroking my hair. "Sleep and everything will be okay." And I believed her. Again.

444444444444444444444555555555555555555555

**AN: I won't write things in Japanese cuz this is a story that takes place in America and that there is barely any anyway. So that means I'll write phrases in english but they'll be underlined and italicized now, since mental conversations in Kit's parts are going to be underlined.**

_Japanese_

KAGPOV:

Kit was sleeping on the black sofa beside me, her head on my lap. Her boots were on the floor beside my own boots. She had her arms around herself. We were in the living room of the Cullen household as we waited for the others' return from school. Pacing sounds brought my attention to our host. I followed Edward's movements with my eyes, unsure of what he was thinking as he paced continuously. He was tense. His beautiful face was like a mask of stone; his jaw was clenched and his eyes practically burned a hole into the floor. His copper hair was even in more disarray as every once in a while he would run his hand through it. I could faintly remember running my fingers through it this afternoon. It seemed so distant now...

I looked down at my twin, her face peaceful as I stroked her hair with my hand. It calmed her down, I could tell. She needed to be calm when sleeping. I brushed my finger along her cheek, her skin soft and slightly warm. She snuggled into my hand and sighed softly. I smiled at how innocent she looked; she was usually so alert, along with me. We were always in danger of execution.

Sighing sadly at my thoughts, I looked at the clock over the fireplace. _2:04 pm_ it said. They would be here soon. I stared at the window behind Edward's form, watching the trees as they blew in the wind against the cloudy backdrop. Tires screeching from way down the road captured Edward's attention and he stopped pacing. His button down blue shirt fluttered slightly with his momentum. He didn't even look at me. A pang in my chest as I saw this made me want to cry. It was ridiculous. I barely knew him and I wasn't sure I could count him as a friend. The only things we knew about each other were that we were each vampires; which meant nearly nothing about each other. We were only acquaintances through Alice. Even then, I wanted to cry. It didn't make any sense at all. He didn't understand us at all, what we had gone through. He doesn't get what makes us react the way we do. And he certainly doesn't understand Kit. He wouldn't allow Kit to sleep in the same room Esme was in; Esme was downstairs, doing something after receiving a call from Alice as soon as Kit had passed out. The car pulled up to the house.

The entire group of vampires was inside the door before anything else happened. Rocco was laughing at Emmett who was begging Rosalie over something but I couldn't laugh with them. I was still feeling down over the hurt I was feeling and the way Kit had remembered something from our past. I stopped my ministrations on Kit's face as I watched Rocco finally laugh in a carefree way.

Whimpering brought my attention back to Kit. Her expression became frightened and worried. I couldn't seem to bring my hand back to stroke Kit's face. I could only watch, dead-panned, as her lips began moving at tremendous speed. It was silent words until finally she began screaming with tears falling down her face. "_Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Okaa! Stop hurting them, you monsters! Aniki! Where are you?! Help us!_ _Help us_. Save the baby! Save momma's baby!" She was thrashing in my arms and whimpering so many things about stopping. Tears were burning into the couch's fabric and that became my motivation to move, but I could only do as much as I could to restrain her movements. Nightmares. I was hoping she would have forgotten them by now; the struggle to survive, and the murders of our parents.

Everyone including Esme was around us, looking on in slight fright as Kit became more hurried in her movements, gripping the couch like a life saver as sudden elements started to flow around us. Air whipped everyone's hair as thunder rolled in the distance and the ground rumbled with movement. Picture frames were rattling at the onslaught of nature's elements. Kit's powers were reacting at a past threat. The Cullens wanted to know what was going on. I ignored them, concentrating on my sister. I clapped my hands back onto Kit's face and imagined blocking thoughts that scared Kit. I felt something a kin to a presence like a bubble push from my mind and into Kit's unconscious mind. I blocked her conscience, saving it from her dreams. It was a trick I had learned when she had first had them... after mother and father's death. Kit had calmed considerably and the elements stopped but she was still whimpering.

"Mommy, don't leave us. Don't die, please. We need you. The bad people are gone now, no more hurting. Please wake up." Her voice was childishly begging a dead woman to rise. She was starting to cry again but she kept still. I stroked her head again, feeling my own tears in my eyes. She buried her face into my stomach and continued sobbing. I should wake her up; she continued to live in her dreams until she woke up.

"My little darling," I crooned in a slightly deeper voice- one that held a wiser tone, "It's time to rise." Those were the magic words. She awoke, looking groggy and drained. Her hands were clutching my shirt tightly in her fists. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with past grief from our childhood.

"Kagome? What happened?" Kit looked at me in childish curiosity. She held onto me, squeezing my waist tightly.

"Nightmares, Kit. It's been ages, hasn't it?" I said, back to smoothing her hair. She nodded and sniffled. Her mind was back to its childish self; it wasn't processing anything like defensive maneuvers or anything of the like. That was the whole point of the block. She looked around her and saw the tense vampires around us, them following her movement. The women seemed to want to cry as they looked on with compassionate eyes. Edward was standing in front of the others, as if protecting them from danger. His stance was defensive. He was suspicious and I could tell that he wanted answers more than the rest of them did. I guess some secrets would be exposed.

"Nee-nee, what did I do?" She was frightened. I placated her with one more stroke to her hair before moving to get up. She gripped my hand, silently pleading for me to stay. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You overreacted. Now, I just need to talk with Edward, alright? Everyone will keep you company. I'll be right back." I stepped away from her and went up to Edward, beckoning him with my head. He didn't move until I growled at him, proving the urgency. With one more suspicious glare, he followed.

We ran out of the house, past the boundaries of the town. I followed him, copying every movement he made. We moved around countless trees, past towns, never stopping until we reached the edge of the American border near Canada at a whopping time of ten minutes. A light drizzle was falling through the trees. In the distance, cars rushed on the highway.

We were silent, me leaning against a mossy tree and him a few feet away, facing the away from me.

"Why are you here?" He said. His voice was soft but angry. He was thinking of Kit's attack, I knew. He was thinking we were a clan of vampires coming after them. He was overreacting.

"You're overreacting." I said, not looking at him. I wouldn't say anything until I was ready, anyways.

"I asked you a question!" He yelled at me, flashing to my side and pinning me to the tree. He glared into my face, his hand above me crunching the bark in his hands. His eyes were burning with rage and were turning black ever so slowly. _If looks could kill…_ ran though my mind. Something falling on my head had me looking up at his hand that had completely mutilated the tree's surface. His knuckles were clenched tightly.

"You wouldn't want to know our past," I said quietly. "Our family has been having… losses and threats for all of our lives, since we were born."

"And when was that?" he hissed. His breath was fanning over my face but I couldn't enjoy it. How did one good afternoon turn into this? I guess I was ready to spill, seeming at the rate he was going, me being dead would be _soon_. But, of course, I didn't have to say _every_ little detail.

"A long time ago," I said vaguely. More bark was crunched. His breathing was deep, as if trying to calm himself. Crap, that didn't work very well.

"Let's make a deal," he said, his voice only slightly giving away his anger. "No more lies. You tell me the truth, I tell the truth to any questions you have." It was only fair, I guess, although he got more out of the deal than I did. I agreed and he stepped away, giving me space. "Where were you born?"

"Rocco was born in America before Britain wanted to colonize America. Alexander was born in Romania before there were any big settlements. Kit and I were born in Japan, but there wasn't much going on when we were there. Our little sister Rin was also born in Japan and no big timeline data for her either."

"Are your siblings really your siblings?" I paused. What kind of question was that?

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?"

"You never know; most vampire groups are hardly related. Why did you move constantly?"

"Many people were against our mother and father having children together and constantly came after us and their descendents followed their paths."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead. Murdered." I spat out. He gave me a pitying look but didn't give pitying remarks. Instead he went for an unintentionally hurtful one.

"How were they killed?" I winced. Memories floated by my eyes. Of people who believed they were doing the right thing to kill the spawn of forbidden beings. I still have the scars from their weapons.

"No comment. I pass. Next question." He was about to protest. "You never said I had to answer the questions now." I said coldly. He frowned but continued.

"Who is Rin?" I smiled involuntarily at the mention of Rin. I sighed and began talking. He was getting into a better mood and no way was I going to spoil it by refusing. Besides, Rin was easy to talk about.

"Rin is the last of the Sterling children. She was born in the winter, like the rest of us. She loves flowers and her favorite thing to do is find places to pick flowers. She has the most in common with Rocco since he loves nature, too. She has been living with some distant relatives for the time being before we find a permanent home like yours."

"Alexander was thinking about a 'Benson Hill'. Where is that? And why don't you live there?"

"Benson Hill belonged to our Grandmother on our mother's side. She was a wonderful painter; she taught Kit and Alexander when we lived with her before she herself.... died. Her husband had died because of reasons that she would never tell us and she lived at Benson Hill after she had escaped her homeland. Benson Hill is here in Washington and is in a town Alexander's girlfriend likes to call Dullsville. We only live there every fifty years since the town has too many gossipers for our liking, no matter what generation there is. We had been thinking of moving there a year ago, and we had sent Alexander there to see if we needed anymore supplies for there. But when we had sent our things with him, the entire town was filled with gossip about people moving into the abandoned home of our grandmother. People spread many rumors about us, even though they only saw Alexander and our servants Sango and Jaken. They even guessed one of the rumors correct." I said grimly. "They guessed we were vampires, although it wasn't an exact accusation. We stopped wanting to move there, us guessing that most people would do what they did to Frankenstein in books and come after us and we didn't need more nightmares. Alexander stayed, thinking he could stop the rumors. He found love in the process with Raven." I smiled lightly at the end.

"I'm glad he found someone." He murmured to me as he too leaned against a tree. It was silent for a moment. I thought about his earlier questions and hoped to _God_ that he wouldn't ask more questions like them. Letting down my block slightly, I gave him my thoughts of _please stop asking such painful questions!_ And he listened for once. "Fine, onto a lighter topic. I have one more question before it's your turn; why have you formed a band and what do you sing about?" His tone held none of the early anger or bitterness. Yes! He was calm and didn't want to bite my head off!

"Ya know, I feel like I'm being interviewed." I giggled, amused. _Except my interviewer nearly wanted to murder me a few minutes ago._ "But, to answer, my siblings and I have more than one band. Our 'band' -No Crucifixion, at the moment- was formed simply from boredom when they created guitars and I was able to make alterations to them. Different genres were in throughout the times so we fit into the ages with each popular style. We published anonymous CD's and others under different names and no one but the manufacturers knew what we looked like. We bribed them to keep their traps shut and never question us. To ensure they kept quiet, we put some of our former servants into their employment. Quite useful, really. Our inspirations for our songs are our experiences from our entire lives. We used to have journals when we were younger and we wrote our thoughts. We still do have our journals to write in, too. When poetry came to style, we made our entries into poems and eventually songs. Eventually everything we wrote were songs that we sang to ourselves every night and in concerts while wearing different make-up to hide what we really look like. We do concerts still, but not as often since we like to go overboard and wolves seem to be everywhere now."

"Overboard?"

"We use our powers to help bring 'natural' emotion to our songs. Not a lot but enough to get noticed." He gave me a curious look, but no way would I answer that cute, eager, golden –eyed gaze that was beginning to suck me in- uh, anyway... It's my turn now. "Not details for you to know about. Okay, now it's my turn. Why do you hate Kit already?"

EPOV:

I was flustered by her question. I never said I hated Kit, did I? I don't hate _her_; she was just threatening part of my family. That makes me defensive. "I don't-" I paused. People were approaching. Their thoughts came at me.

_We've got to warn them. How could we have let that happen! Stupid, stupid!_

_Why are they after them? What are their reasons?_

_**So they're here. This makes everything easier.**_

The last thought's voice was unknown to me. It was in a bone chilling voice and I shuddered. "What is it Edward?" I felt a sense of déjà vu when she said that but I shook it off.

"We've got company." As soon as I said that, Rocco and Carlisle came out of the trees. They were disheveled, but otherwise looked fine. Carlisle was angry, something I had never seen before. His thoughts were angered.

_Get back to the house now Edward. The Sterlings aren't safe here._

Rocco's thoughts were on the borderline of disbelief. _How did they find us? We should have been under their radar! We aren't safe here, but we have no where else to go._

"Come." Rocco said, grabbing Kagome by the arm and swinging her onto his back. In a flash they were gone and Carlisle and I followed them. I sped up so I was beside the two. We were going back home the way we had come.

"What's happening, Rocco?" Kagome asked. She gripped his shoulders in worry.

"The wolves have spotted us, again. Five of them came to the house after you and Edward left, looking for you and Kit. Nobody knew what they were saying except for Kit and I but I made her stay away from all the windows. I told them that both of you girls left. They had left saying they'd be back. We are all in danger now that they found us." Rocco said gruffly. He didn't face us at all, just kept facing forward.

"Why are they after you?" Carlisle asked. He was worried, too.

"Our family has been having issues with the wolves since our parents mated." Kagome said.

We broke through the trees. We were home. My family was standing on the porch although Alice and Jasper were missing; they were with Kit. Esme gave everyone a quick hug before ushering us inside.

Alice came into the living room, pulling the white drapes over the windows. She went back upstairs and came back moments later with Jasper and Kit in tow. Everyone sat in the circle of sofas and chairs, the twins and Rocco sitting on one couch and the rest of us spread out.

"What is going on?" Rosalie demanded. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the Sterlings. The others murmured agreements while I stayed quiet and looked carefully at them. Although we had been gone for what I believe was thirty minutes, Kit looked horrible. Her eyes were haunted and she looked about ready to cry. Her hair was limp and in a shaggy mess. Her clothes were wrinkled. She clasped her hand in Kagome's and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"It's all my fault." Kit whimpered. An acidic smell wafted in the air; vampire tears. "I-If I didn't need to be put to sleep, I wouldn't have used my powers and the wolves wouldn't know we were here."

Kagome stroked Kit's head remorsefully and tenderly. "It's not your fault, koi," she whispered, "I shouldn't have stopped keeping you calm."

"Why did you need to be put to sleep, Kit?" Emmett asked, serious. Everyone was curious as to how she could sleep, but no one had asked.

"She thought I was going to hurt her sister. She was reliving past traumas." Esme said softly, looking sadly at the two. She had told her this while we were gone. Kit nodded.

"W-when I remember things, I go crazy, living in my nightmares. Kagome usually stays with me and keeps me calm by stroking my hair like mother did or surrounds my mind with her powers. When she stopped, my nightmares came back and, and, I lost control. I saw my family getting hurt and I remember reacting to that with my powers then. I had let loose so many things." Kit moaned. "So many catastrophic things. Earthquakes, a flood, a storm, lava bubbled out of the ground. All in a tiny area." She shook her head.

"What you guys experienced earlier was only a small portion of what she did, apparently." Rocco commented.

"Apparently?" Jasper asked. Rocco gave a guilty look.

"Before Rin was born, I had decided to check out islands for Rin to live on until she could control her hunger for her first years, posing as an orphan so no one would ask me questions. I wasn't there when she was born. Mom had wanted to give birth to Rin in her homeland, Japan. Alexander was exploring the country, only seeing the girls when he reported if there were threats. What I'm guessing is that after Rin was born and they were getting ready to leave to find me, a surprise attack came at them."

"After we had escaped with our new sister, we had brought her to the island and she lived there with us. We had left there when she controlled her hunger, and we went back to searching the world. The next time we went back to our island, there was a new settlement there and we couldn't live there anymore."

"So how does this connect with the wolves finding you?"

"You all know how Natives were sort of the first people?" Kagome asked, gazing at us. We all nodded, of course. We had read how there were natives in every country before people started conquering everyone else. "So naturally there are reservations for the Natives in every country, right?" We nodded again. "Most natives are superstitious, no matter where you go. And most of them have the same myths as others. Like the ones here have the _cold ones_. Well in our mother's homeland, there were priests and priestesses along with natives that have myths about demons and vampires. Our mother was an enemy to the priestesses and priests, being a demon, but a _wonderful_ asset to the natives." She said hatefully.

"How so? If she was an enemy to the priests, how was she an asset to the natives?" Alice asked. Her interest was peeked. I would have thought that she would know by now, but apparently not since she was hooked onto their every word.

"Our mother, Kikyo, was a dog demon, an _inuyoukai_. She was beautiful, and had the voice of a lark. The natives everywhere seem to be able to shift into wolf form and this made her wanted by them. The wolves wanted her to bear their pups, not caring if they had to share her just so they could repopulate." Rocco said. He was looking at the covered windows, not really looking at anything. He continued. "Somehow, they alerted every single one of the tribes of natives in the _world_ about this great beauty who would bear strong pups that would be stronger than imaginable. So she was hiding all the time. That's how she had met our father, Inuyasha. He was a human who was cursed by a priestess to become a vampire and help them get rid of demons since vampires could kill demons too other than werewolves. He didn't want to be a vampire or kill people. So he hid too, away from any possible humans. Against most odds that said they were enemies and couldn't get along, our parents hid together, running together."

"For years, they were together," Rocco said, glassy-eyed. "Then they had me. I was mostly vampire but since mother was a demon, I was not completely a vampire. We had wonderful times and then when I said I wanted siblings, they gave me Alexander and then the twins later. And finally Rin. We all were mostly vampire, part dog demon. We were stronger than demons or any other vampire. Our parents were so proud of us although our father was the most. He was so glad to be part of our family, but he never met Rin. He died before she was born. He and Alexander had gone hunting for mother since she was in prone condition during her pregnancy. It was a month before Rin was due and they were trying to stock up as much as possible but they were caught by a multitude of 'true' natives.

"Alexander told us how he remembered that when dad was killed by the natives who had found him, they had told him that they would always find us, no matter where we were. They hated us for being born and wanted to get rid of us as soon as possible. They're actually jealous of us, I think, because they wanted Kikyo to give them _their_ pups, not our father's. So they though 'get rid of the vampire's kids and then get the girl'. But we escaped with our minds full of their deaths and our new baby sister. Then, we could manage to stay under their notice for ages until a snitch would say something. Even now, someone snitched on us since even the power wasn't that powerful. It was a lucky guess that they sensed the powers." Rocco rubbed his hands down his face and sighed heavily. "We'll be running for our entire lives at this rate."

Sniffling was heard when Rocco finished. The females-even Rosalie- were giving them compassionate eyes. Alice gulped down her dry tears and said "You poor things. You know what, you're staying with us. You're stuff is going to be moved here, into our house so you don't have to keep running. We'll protect you forever."

"_What?_"


	7. AN: sorry

Oh my god!! i had just completed the next chapter for this story! \

AND THEN IT GOT DELETED BY MY STUPID COMPUTER'S MALFUNCTION!!!

I'm so sorry and I am so aggravated! this is going tot take forever to get back!!

I have to start from scratch again!

I lost everything!!!!


End file.
